Les Chroniques d'Helena Cain : Quatrième Epoque
by plissken21
Summary: Les chroniques d'Helena Cain relatent la vie du célèbre amirale, en différentes époques. Nous vous proposons la quatrième époque qui couvre la fin et la suite des évènements tragiques que va vivre le capitaine Helena Cain à bord du Battlestar Artemis. Classé M pour certains termes et situations que j'ai jugés trop adultes.


**Disclaimer : Le présent récit est une fanfiction emprunté au monde de BSG remis au goût du jour par Ronald D. Moore (que je salue au passage), quand aux principaux personnages, en dehors d'Helena Cain, Cyrus Xander etc... ils viennent de mon imagination, donc soyez indulgents.**  
**Mon souhait serait de vous offrir une autre vision du monde des 12 colonies de Kobol, éloigner des clichés habituels, n'hésitez pas à poster des critiques, bonne ou mauvaises sur la qualité de mon travail.**

**Fandom : BSG 2003.**

**Personnage : Amiral Helena Cain**

**Principe : Le fanfiction que vous allez lire et suivre a deux axes, le premier narrer la vie du célèbre amiral Helena Cain depuis son enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte, j'ai pris le parti de m'appuyer sur mon imagination et la documentation trouvé sur le wiki de BSG pour décrire les mondes des 12 colonies. Le deuxième axe est narré les évènements que je suppose avoir eu lieu entre la première guerre Cylon et la chute des Douze colonies de Kobol, c'est à dire que j'englobe dans cette fanfiction tous les mondes peuplés par les coloniaux. Je ne me suis pas cantonné à centré le récit sur tel ou tel personnage, ou ambiancé toute l'histoire à bord d'un battlestar, tout mon propos est de faire vivre l'univers des 12 colonies aux travers de la vie de l'amiral Cain.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**_Planète Géménon, Oranu_**

**_6 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon _**

**_(8 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)_**

**_(_****_34 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)_**

Elle rentrait de son service de nuit de l'hôpital central d'Oranu, capital de la planète Géménon. Le docteur Andréa De Seneca comme à son habitude monta au premier étage de sa luxueuse villa situé dans le quartier le plus chic de la ville. Elle entra dans la chambre de son fils de cinq ans, il dormait déjà. Damian, tel était son nom, c'était un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux blonds comme son père, il était atteint d'asthme chronique. Après l'avoir embrassée, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine. Madame Vermont, la gouvernante préparait le dîner. Elle la salua, tandis que De Seneca alla prendre dans le frigidaire une bouteille de bière de Virgon.

- Monsieur n'est pas encore rentré ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil à l'horloge.

Madame Vermont, ne lui répondit pas, elle et Andrea de Seneca ne s'étaient jamais entendus, Vermont était une sexagénaire qui avait élevé des générations de jeunes bourgeois. Michael De Seneca était le dernier en date.

Andréa De Seneca n'insista pas, elle préférait ne pas se disputer encore une fois avec l'hautaine gouvernante, son mari avait refusé de la renvoyer. Il était l'assistant du gouverneur d'Oranu et était promis à un bel avenir, il disait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se passer d'une gouvernante aussi cotée qu'elle, son statut l'obligeait à la garder.

Elle, Andréa, fréquentait avec lui les salons huppés de la bonne société, M. de Seneca, devait pour partie son ascension à la beauté et à la classe de sa femme, dans les salons huppés, elle faisait toujours effets, sa présence dans les soirées ou les banquets faisait toujours parlé en ville. Et M. De Seneca exploitait au maximum, le charme irrésistible que provoquait Andréa de Seneca chez certains hommes, bien entendu il était très jaloux, et Andréa son épouse était une femme fidèle et aimante. Ils formaient un des couples les plus glamours de Géménon.

La jeune femme passa au salon et alluma la télévision, il était 22heures et son époux n'était toujours pas rentré. Depuis un mois il passait beaucoup de temps au bureau du gouverneur.

Le temps passait, et Andréa décida d'aller se coucher.

Elle remonta à l'étage, après avoir demandé à l'hautaine gouvernante de mettre le dîner au four, quant à elle, elle n'avait pas faim.

Le docteur Andréa, s'assit derrière sa coiffeuse et commença à enlevé ses boucles d'oreilles en or, c'était une très belle femme, elle admirait son visage fin et ses yeux noisettes, ses lèvres sensuelles étaient crispées, elle pensait à son mari, en coiffant ses cheveux châtain clair qui lui tombaient au ras des épaules, elle s'imaginait des choses… Depuis un mois, il était distant avec elle, il se contentait de l'embrasser sur le front quand il partait tôt le matin. Le soir il revenait à des heures impossibles, si bien ils ne faisaient plus l'amour depuis un mois. C'était comme si elle était une étrangère pour lui. Elle pensa tout à coup qu'il avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas de Caprica mais d'Aerilion. Soucieux du quand dirait-on, il avait peut-être décidé de la quitter ? Non, se disait Andréa, il l'aimait toujours autant, il devait avoir quelques problèmes au bureau…

Elle avait fini de se coiffer et s'apprêtait à se déshabillée, quand elle entendit des éclats de voix, cela venait d'en bas.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, la voix, elle la reconnaissait, il s'agissait de celle de son mari.

Il était dans le salon, et faisait des grands signes de la main, Madame Vermont était à l'écart et l'observait, quand elle vit Andréa de Seneca elle lui jeta un regard acide.

De Seneca descendit les marches précipitamment, elle demanda à son mari ce qui ce passait, ce dernier, qui était visiblement éméché jeta par terre la bouteille de bière qu'il avait dans sa main, et il hurla à son adresse.

- Espèce de salope ! Tu m'as vraiment bien roulé !

Andréa se figea, il lui parlait de ses origines Aérilon pensait-elle immédiatement, elle avait le souffle coupé, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ivre, ni dans cet état d'excitation colérique.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, elle était résignée.

Il s'approcha d'elle et tout à coup la prise par les cheveux, Andréa criait de douleur, elle voyait, madame Vermont le sourire en coin les bras croisés, elle n'intervenait pas.

Monsieur De Seneca la fit se mettre à genou, puis il la frappa du pied, si bien qu'elle tomba la tête sur le sol, par chance elle s'était protégée du choc avec ces mains, mais le verre brisé étalé sur la surface du parquet la blessa aux mains.

Michael De Seneca cracha.

- Tu m'as menti durant trois ans ! Tu es une hermaphrodite ! N'essaie pas de me mentir, j'ai ton dossier médical ! Salope !

Andréa pendant de longs instants ne trouva pas la force de réagir, il avait découvert son secret le plus intime ? Un sentiment de colère lui fit la tête dans sa direction, malgré la douleur et les larmes elle répondit.

- Oui je le suis… mais écoute moi chéri…

- Ne m'appel pas chéri ! Tu me dégoutes ! Dire que j'ai couché pendant des années avec un monstre !

Ce que lui disait Michael De Seneca lui brisait le cœur, elle un monstre ?

Elle qui était née avec une malformation congénitale, elle qui se sentait femme, le diagnostic du docteur qui l'avait mise au monde était réservée, sans opération chirurgicale définitive elle ne disposerait jamais complètement du corps d'une femme, il lui fallait subir une ablation du clitoris, ce qui était fréquent chez les hermaphrodites féminins. A deux ans, ses parents l'envoyèrent à l'hôpital subir une opération à grands frais qui lui permis de complété sa future croissance sexuelle normalement.

Mais en échange de l'opération qui était coûteuse pour une famille pauvre d'Aerilon, ils durent accepter d'envoyer leur fille travaillée sur Caprica lorsqu'elle aurait atteint l'âge de 14 ans. Et c'est ce que fit Andréa, qui arriva sans un sou et affublé de son accent Aérilon à Caprica City. Elle devait travailler dans le plus grand hôpital de la ville, comme une petite fille obéissante, c'est ce qu'elle fit, durant huit ans elle gravit tous les échelons pour finalement arriver au poste d'infirmière. C'était à l'hôpital de Capirca City qu'elle rencontra celui qui allait devenir son futur mari.

Andréa était femme, se considérait comme femme et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son mari réagissait de la sorte. Si ce n'était qu'il avait peur du scandale, il ne réagirait pas ainsi. Elle comprit pourquoi il ne venait plus le soir.

Madame Vermont intervint, Andréa crut qu'elle allait prendre sa défense, mais ce fut le contraire, une véritable charge en règle.

- Vous avez dupé Monsieur De Seneca, sachant qu'il est un notable en vue de cette ville vous ne pouviez ignorez qu'en épousant Monsieur vous deviez avoir un comportement irréprochable… Vous n'êtes pas sur une planète libertine comme Caprica, ici vous êtes sur Géménon !

Andréa montra ses mains pleines de sang à cause des coupures de verre. Elle dit avec véhémence.

- Est-ce que vous m'accusez d'être tombée amoureuse de lui ? Jamais, je n'ai jamais porté atteinte à la réputation de mon mari, et je me suis toujours comportée avec honneur et loyauté.

- Vous appelez cela de la loyauté que de cachées votre nature ?

Elle était abasourdie.

- Quelle nature ? À ma naissance les Dieux de Kobol se sont amusés avec mon sexe, mais j'ai toujours été une femme ! Je lui ai donné un enfant, ne suis-je pas femme ?

Michael De Seneca n'en supporta pas plus, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, sous le regard éberlué de sa femme. Il revint accompagné par un homme au chapeau mou, la quarantaine et barder de tatouages taurons. Avec mépris dans la voix il s'adressa à lui en désignant Andréa, toujours couchée sur le sol les bras en sang.

- J'ai une carrière et une réputation à protéger, débarrasse-toi d'elle et de son bâtard…

Le tauron se dirigea vers l'escalier, mais Andréa se leva soudain et lui coupa le passage, elle le supplia en larme.

- Épargnez mon enfant ! Je vous en supplie ! Pour l'amour des Dieux de Kobol !

Elle regarda Michael De Seneca, et lui dit.

- Chéri, Damian est ton fils !

Madame Vermont jeta.

- Hum ! Je suis sûr qu'un monstre comme vous, a dû feindre d'être enceinte et s'est arrangé pour trouver un bébé chez une pouilleuse de Sagittaron ! Il y en a pas mal ici qui portent les enfants des autres…

Les accusations de madame Vermont écœurèrent la jeune femme qui suppliait le tauron.

Ce dernier hésita un moment, Madame Vermont s'interposa et saisi les deux bras de la jeune femme, le tauron ayant la voie libre monta très rapidement à l'étage, Andréa De Seneca suppliait, sa voix était faible tant la douleur chez elle était grande, elle pleurait sans discontinuer…

Quand le tauron revint, il portait dans ses bras le petit garçon qui venait de se réveiller, en voyant sa mère, il l'appela, Andréa se libérant avec violence monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et oubliant sa douleur aux mains, pris le petit garçon dans ses bras, elle le serrait fort sous le regard froid du tauron. Michael De Seneca lui jeta quelques cubics qu'il saisit au vol.

- Emmène-les aux docks du lac et fais-les disparaitre. On dira dans la presse qu'elle a eu un accident de bateau avec son fils.

Andréa ne put réagir, le tauron la chloroforma.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Quand elle se réveilla en étourdie, elle vit qu'elle était couchée sur un lit de camp, des caisses se trouvaient tout autour d'elle. Elle était dans un hangar, l'embrun de la mer lui parvenait jusqu'aux narines. Tout était silencieux.

Il y avait un homme debout dans l'embrasure de la porte en métal, il alluma quand il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée, Andréa le reconnut, il s'agissait de Bart Hundrey, le gouverneur d'Oranu. C'était un grand maigre, la cinquantaine, il portait toujours des grosses lunettes noires.

Voyant qu'elle était tout à fait éveillée, il s'adressa à elle.

- Madame De Seneca, vous êtes toujours aussi sexy…

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans sa couchette, et baissa sa longue robe.

- Monsieur le gouverneur, aidez-moi, mon mari est devenu fou, il veut me tuer et tuer aussi mon fils.

Bart Hundrey la dévorait des yeux, et Andréa comprenait que derrière son regard lubrique il cachait de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit tout à coup.

- Vous m'avez toujours plus Andréa, quand je vous ai vu il y a un an au dîner des notables de la ville, cela été le coup de foudre, depuis lors jours et nuit je n'ai pas cessé de penser à vous, à votre sourire, vos cheveux, votre corps… je veux vous posséder… mais Michael était un obstacle.

Andréa était écoeurée, bien sûr, son mari n'aurait jamais pensé à fouiller dans son passé s'il n'avait pas été incité par quelqu'un, elle avait d'abord cru que madame Vermont était la responsable, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le respectable gouverneur d'Oranu, père de huit enfants, était prêt à toutes les infamies…

Il s'assit sur le bord de la couchette, Andréa rentra ses épaules, elle avait peur.

- Si vous faites ce que je vous dis, les tueurs de l'Ha'la'tha vous épargnerons vous et votre fils…

Elle pensa soudain à Damian, elle demanda à le voir. Le gouverneur hocha la tête.

- Je peux vous sauver vous et lui, accepter de devenir ma maitresse et vous êtes sauvée.

Elle était paniquée, elle s'inquiétait pour son petit garçon, il était le dernier lien entre elle et son mari qu'elle continuait, encore à aimer malgré sa trahison. Le gouverneur devinait ses hésitations.

- Michael couche avec ma secrétaire depuis quatre semaines, depuis qu'il a appris la vérité sur vous. Mais pour moi, vous êtes une femme trop séduisante pour vous passer de l'affection d'un homme, Michael est un froussard, moi je n'ai rien à craindre, ma femme sait que j'ai des aventures, mais avec vous ce sera différent, jamais je n'ai rencontré de femmes aussi belles, je vous veux !

Joignant la parole aux actes il lui sauta dessus et violement la plaqua sur la couchette, Andréa avait beau se débattre, Hundrey était trop fort, il lui arracha le bas de sa robe, il allait la violée quand une voix au dehors l'appela.

- Monsieur, sortez !

Interrompu disait-il au mauvais moment, il se leva et remis son pantalon tout en disant à Andréa.

- Nous terminerons notre petite discussion plus tard.

Andréa pleurait dans la couchette.

Il sortit, il trouva dehors les membres de l'Ha'la'tha locale, ils étaient sept, plus leur chef.

Hundrey ajusta sa chemise.

Celui qui était le Gautrau, Vozoulis, lui parla sans prendre des gants, malgré qu'il fut gouverneur de Oranu.

- Je vous avais dit que vous pouviez lui parler, et pas la violée, Michael De Seneca nous a payé un million de cubits pour que nous le débarrassions de sa femme et de son mioche malade, avez-vous mieux à nous offrir ?

Hundrey se passa la main dans les cheveux, le chef Vozulis voulait tirer le maximum de son contrat, il savait que le gouverneur était fou de Andréa De Seneca.

- Je vous offre deux millions pour la fille, le gosse vous en faites ce que vous voulez.

Vozulis s'esclaffa.

- Avez-vous l'argent sur vous ?

- Euh, j'ai mon chéquier sur moi, vous serez payé à la fin de la semaine.

Le chef se mit à rire, en regardant ses hommes, l'un d'eux à son signe de la main alla dans la pièce à côté, il en revint porteur d'une caméra portable.

Vozouilis alluma un gros cigare, tout en fumant, il dit au gouverneur qui était interloqué.

- J'ignore si la presse sera contente de recevoir une vidéo montrant le gouverneur Hundrey en train de violer une femme…

Le gouverneur prit peur, il suait comme s'il était dans un Therme, il balbutia.

- Vous m'avez dupé ! Vous m'avez fait venir ici pour avoir des preuves contre moi et me faire chanter n'est-ce pas ?

- Je joue sur les deux tableaux, j'empoche un million pour faire disparaitre deux personnes, et en bonus on m'offre à mon organisation une source de financement régulier, parce que Gouverneur Hundrey vous voulez être réélu ?

L'autre ne dit rien.

Que pouvait-il dire ou faire ? Vozoulis le tenait.

- Votre chauffeur et votre voiture vous attendent dehors…

Hundrey était abattue, en passant devant le chef Vozoulis, ce dernier lui dit.

- Gouverneur, n'oubliez jamais que lorsque vous faites des affaires avec l'Ha'la'tha il faut s'attendre à perdre parfois… La prochaine fois vous apprendrez à mieux contrôler votre pénis qui vous sert de cervelle.

Une fois sorti, Hundrey remonta dans sa voiture. Bien sûr il paierait pour éviter le scandale, et il rejoindrait ainsi la liste des politiciens corrompus par l'Ha'la'tha.

Le chef Vozoulis se leva de sa chaise et donna des instructions à ses hommes.

Son bras droit lui dit.

- Gautrau, la fille que l'on doit éliminer c'est une bombe, vous devriez la voir, peut-être qu'elle vous plaira.

Il le gifla

- Imbécile ! Tu crois que je suis devenu le gautrau de Géménon en suivant mes envies !

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Andréa, quand il la vit étendue à demi nue sur la couchette en larme, il ajusta le col de sa chemise, visiblement il était troublé par la beauté et la sensualité qui émanait du corps de la jeune femme, il avait la langue soudainement sèche, il dit à son bras droit dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Elle est trop belle pour être tué ce serait du gâchis, elle ferait notre fortune dans l'un de nos bordels, tu ne penses pas Alexis ?

Son bras droit acquiesça

- Oui Gautrau.

- Mais avant, il va falloir la mâter, tu sais quoi faire, et quand tu auras fini, envoie-la moi, j'aimerais passer quelques jours avec elle avant de l'envoyer chez les ultra riches de Caprica city.

- Vous voulez en faire une pute de luxe ?

- Evidement, tu crois que ce genre de beauté est fait pour les bouseux de Leonis à cent cubits la nuit ? Non, avec une femme de classe comme elle c'est des gros porcs de bourgeois Capricain qui feront la queue pour coucher avec elle à 1000 cubits de l'heure !

- Gautrau, si on poursuit nos affaires sur Caprica, on va s'attirer des ennuis avec le gautrau Duna Mariota, il contrôle tous les bordels de Tauron et Caprica, le mois dernier ses sbires ont fait une descente dans l'une de nos boîtes de Delphi.

Le gautrau Vozoulis haussa les épaules.

- Je vais parler à Duna Mariota, on devrait trouver un terrain d'entente. Partager le fructueux marché de Caprica en deux…

- Dommage que ces fils de pute de Picon soient aussi puritain, là-bas il y aurait de quoi se remplir les poches. Mais ces bouffeurs de poissons depuis que leur gouvernement est tenu par les couilles par la ligue féminine de tempérance, même l'alcool est sous contrôle…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Picon ce sera pour plus tard, on a déjà trop à faire avec ces fanatiques religieux de Géménon, alors si on se met à dos les puritains de Picon on aura la fédération sur le dos et la police fédérale coloniale

Andréa avait saisi quelques bribes de leur échange, elle se mit sur le coude et s'adressa au gautrau.

- Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi libérez mon fils, j'ai un compte en banque, je suis assistante du docteur Mafalda, je gagne bien ma vie, je vous donnerais ce que vous voudrez.

Le gautrau s'approcha d'elle, il la fixait maintenant avec intensité. Il dit.

- Je comprends maintenant que Hundrey se soit damné pour vous, vous êtes tellement attirante… Je suis sûr que vous avez fait tourner la tête à d'autres hommes avant lui…

Il posa la main sur sa joue. Andréa se laissa faire, espérant s'en sortir et toucher son cœur, il ne lui restait plus que la séduction pour tenter d'échapper au cauchemar qu'elle vivait.

Mais il lui serra le cou.

- Pitié gautrau… Commença à dire la jeune femme.

Il la lâcha au bout d'une seconde, elle reprit son souffle.

- Ma jolie, j'aime les filles faciles, mais vous vous êtes une bourgeoise, il va falloir vous dresser avant que vous passiez dans mon lit. Et je suis un homme d'affaires aussi, je ne pense pas qu'avec mon sexe, mais aussi avec mon cerveau, vous allez me faire gagner une fortune, tout votre argent sur votre compte, je suis sûr que votre tendre époux l'a déjà pris, où croyez-vous qu'il a trouvé un million de cubits en si peu de temps ?

Andréa ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le gautrau la gifla

Il se leva de la couchette et dit à son bras droit.

- Pour Michael De Seneca, il nous a payés pour un travail, on va le faire, débarrasse-toi du mioche.

En entendant cela, Andréa sauta de la couchette et se jeta aux pieds du Gautrau.

- Pitié, ayez pitié, criait-elle les larmes aux yeux, épargnez mon fils…

La Gautrau la pris par les cheveux et la poussa violemment sur la couchette, Andréa heurta le mur avec sa tête et perdit connaissance.

Le bras droit se précipita sur elle et vérifia si elle était toujours en vie. Le Gautrau était inquiet.

- Pas de paniques Gautrau, la fille respire encore. Dit-il après un moment.

- Très bien, va maintenant t'occuper du gosse, quant à elle, amuse-toi et tes six gars avec elle, quand vous en aurez fini avec elle, tu me l'amèneras, j'aimerais bien m'amuser avec une duchesse comme elle.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Quand elle repensait à ces tragiques évènements, Andréa était toujours saisi par la colère.

La femme douce et aimante qu'elle avait été, avait été tuée un jour dans un hangar miteux de la banlieue d'Oranu, victime de la cruauté de taurons, sa vie était brisée. La jeune femme idéaliste qu'elle était autrefois avait laissé la place à un être inondé par la haine, la haine des taurons.

Violée tour à tour par sept taurons assoiffés de sang dans le hangar miteux, elle fut jeter quelques heures plus tard, comme une poupée cassée, dans le lit du gautrau de Géménon, pendant une semaine, elle vécut l'horreur, mais elle n'en avait cure, la mère qu'elle avait été, avait perdu son enfant, l'amour de sa vie, égorgé par l'un des tueurs de l'Ha'la'tha. Tout ce que lui faisait cet être abominable ne la touchait plus…

On l'avait destinée à servir de viande de luxe à de riches capricains, pour la tenir on la droguerait, mais le sentiment qui l'avait envahie, la haine, la fit réagir au bout du septième jour passé dans le lit du Gautrau. Il était trop fort pour qu'elle l'affronte, alors elle décida de l'empoisonner, d'une manière subtile… Elle avait trouvé dans l'armoire à pharmacie plusieurs médicaments contre la tension, elle savait que le gautrau Vozoulis était cardiaque, elle remplit le soir deux verres, car elle voulait elle aussi mourir.

Vozoulis était comme à son habitude déjà au lit, chaque soir son amour pour elle ne cessait de grandir, tant et si bien que lorsqu'elle vint au lit au sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une petite robe de nuit transparente, il lui annonça qu'il avait décidé de l'épouser. Andréa joua la surprise, et lui donna son verre de vin Leonis. Il but le verra, elle le regarda boire, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, pendant que tout à coup, Vozoulis était pris de douleurs à la poitrine, elle ne manqua pas un seul instant de son agonie, elle le voyait avec plaisir quitté ce monde. Avant qu'il n'expie, Andréa jeta tout à coup le verra par terre et lui dit d'une voix monocorde.

- Fils de pute de tauron, toi et tes semblables avez fait de moi cette créature, et bien je vous le ferais payer à tous !

Elle prit un bout de verre au sol et pendant que Vozoulis expiait, elle le lui enfonça dans le ventre méthodiquement, il eut un petit râle avant de mourir complètement éventré. Andréa froidement se tourna vers l'armoire et chercha des vêtements. Si avant, elle avait voulu se suicider, maintenant elle voulait vivre, vivre pour faire payer aux taurons la mort de son fils et les viols dont elle avait été victime. Elle repensa à son petit prince comme elle appelait Damian. Elle ouvrit son chemisier et sorti son pendentif, à l'intérieur il y avait une minuscule photo d'elle et de son petit garçon qui souriait, elle essuya des larmes et se retint de pleurer en pensant à lui.

Elle s'habillait d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu marine, elle fouilla les poches du pantalon du gautrau posé sur une chaise en face du lit.

Elle ouvrit son portefeuille et vida le contenu sur la table basse, à part cinq milles cubits, elle ne trouva rien de plus. Elle les mit dans sa poche, elle trouva aussi des noms griffonnés sur un papier, dont un 'Alexis Psitas', était-ce le même qui l'avait violée avec ses six autres camarades ? Elle mit le papier dans sa poche et sortit de la propriété par la cuisine. La villa était endormie à cette heure de la nuit. Les gardes surveillaient l'entrée, mais pas celle qui donnait sur le lac, avant de sortir, elle avait allumé le four à gaz, et placée une bougie dans le salon.

Elle sortit, et plongea dans l'eau glacée. Elle nagea, s'éloignant le plus possible de cette maison des horreurs où elle avait connue un cauchemar sans nom, quand une partie de la maison explosa dans son dos, Andréa fut envahie par un sentiment de satisfaction.

Quand elle tomba morte de froid et fatigue sur la grève, elle se mise à pleurer, c'était la première fois depuis son viol dans le hangar, à genou la tête enfouie dans les épaules, la jeune femme pleuraient et de temps en temps elle criait le nom de son ils assassiné, son seul crime était d'avoir été son fils adopté. Elle avait causé sa mort indirectement, Andréa ne se le pardonnait pas, il était devenu tellement important pour elle, elle qui n'aurait jamais d'enfant…

Durant les premières semaines qui suivirent, elle changea d'identité, elle se teint même les cheveux en blond, afin d'éviter d'être retrouvée par l'Ha'la'tha. Mais sa haine des taurons la motiva à cherché vengeance. Et elle s'y employa méthodiquement et froidement. Sa première victime fut Alexis Psitas, qu'elle retrouva grâce au bottin téléphonique. Elle le tua aux thermes de la ville, en l'électrocutant dans sa baignoire, pour ce faire elle s'était fait passé pour une employée chargée du nettoyage, c'est à cette occasion qu'elle prit goût aux déguisements. Quand on retrouva le corps de Psistas, on découvrit qu'il avait été émasculé, chez les taurons il s'agissait de l'insulte suprême.

Le meurtre de Psitas, et avant lui, celui du Gautrau, mis en émoi tout le Ha'la'tha de Géménon. On commença à parler de la 'Tueuse'. Andréa, rebaptisé Francesca Amalfi, continua son œuvre vengeresse, dans le pantalon de Psitas, elle avait trouvé une liste de noms qui en la comparant à celle prise au gautrau lui permis de continué sa chasse aux taurons. Elle voulait tuer les six autres complices de Psistas, elle y arriva après un mois, aucun ne lui échappa, tous furent abattus d'une balle entre les deux yeux, et émasculé, un vent de panique gagna l'organisation, car la 'Tueuse', que l'on savait être Andréa De Seneca, était insaisissable… Puis les meurtres de taurons cessèrent pour un temps… Andréa alias Francesca avait décidé de faire payer à son mari le prix du sang.

Bien entendu, Michael De Seneca, n'était pas resté inactif, dès l'annonce de la mort de Psistas qui était son contact à l'Ha'la'tha, il décida de quitté la ville, sa maîtresse devait l'attendre à l'astroport d'Oranu. Il prit le premier transport à destination de Caprica où il avait de la famille, et pû ainsi échappé à la fureur meurtrière de son ex-épouse qu'il avait cru morte. C'est en fin ce qu'il cru, mais un jour, en allant dans un restaurant de Caprica City, il rencontra la mort dans les toilettes, égorgée comme un porc et émasculée, un tueur de l'Ha'la'tha avait été envoyée pour venger la mort de ses compagnons de Géménon. Ironie du sort, cette élimination était adressée à Andréa De Seneca, mais jamais elle n'apprit la mort de celui qui avait été un jour son mari.

Quand Andréa entra dans ce qui fut jadis sa maison, elle trouva les lieux déserts, Michael De Seneca n'avait pris que ses vêtements, son carnet de chèques, et son passeport avec son visa pour Caprica. Elle monta à l'étage, elle pensait trouver des affaires ayant appartenu à Damian, mais elle découvrit la chambre entièrement vidé, c'était comme si son mari avait voulu le rayer de sa vie. Ce fut un deuxième choc pour elle, leur fils, le sang de son sang, il l'avait fait disparaitre comme on jette une veille chaussette… Andréa n'avait jamais retrouvé le corps de son petit garçon. Triste et aussi en colère elle passa dans ce qui avait été sa chambre et où elle avait cru vivre le bonheur éternel.

Le lit était là, mais toute la décoration avait été refaite. Des photos de Michael et de sa maîtresse trônaient sur la table de chevet, Andréa n'y prêta pas attention, la jalousie, elle ne connaissait plus ce sentiment, dans son cœur, seules la haine et la vengeance l'habitaient. Elle fit le tour de la chambre, elle cherchait de l'argent, sentant durant ses longues absences, que son mari commençait à s'éloigner d'elle, et pensant à l'avenir de son fils, elle avait caché sous le plancher quelques bijoux en or. Elle trouva ça cassette intact, et mis les bijoux dans sa poche, puis elle sortie de la maison.

La police la recherchait pour meurtres, à partir de ce jour, elle vivait dans la clandestinité sur Leonis, jusqu'au moment où elle décida de louer ses services au plus offrant. Pour se faire, elle quitta la planète et elle devint la tueuse à gages le plus cotée sur le marché. Derrière son air inoffensif, cette grande blonde séduisante qui changeait de nom très souvent, cachait une âme rongée par la haine. Une haine pour les taurons tellement forte qu'elle avait parfois du mal à ce retenir. Elle devint plus tard pour les autres le Docteur Irena Suzanna…

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**_Battlestar Artémis, vingt-et-un jours après le crash du battlestar Artemis… _**

Le docteur Monroe interpelait du regard le commandant Zembrano, elle aussi n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Mais où est Karlson ?

Le docteur après s'être remis de la surprise, questionna rapidement le commandant Zembrano. Elle lui expliqua la voix rauque, car elle était encore faible, qu'elle avait fait sortir le corps de l'amiral de l'hôpital militaire de Caprica City grâce à l'aide du docteur Cyrus Xander.

L'opération n'avait pas été facilitée par le mauvais temps qui avait régné sur la capitale de la planète, faisant craindre une annulation de l'opération, un Rapace devait prendre le sarcophage et rejoindre l'Artémis.

Zembrano s'était décidé à mettre en lieu sûr le corps de l'amiral quand Cyrus Xander lui avait appris que le Haut Commandement de la Flotte colonial gardait toujours Karlson dans un coma artificiel malgré que les médecins l'aient sorti d'affaire.

Que cherchait le Haut Commandement en gardant son meilleur élément dans le coma ?

Pour cette raison, Zembrano avait décidé de défier le Haut Commandement, au risque de s'attirer des ennuis, elle avait organisé l'enlèvement de Karlson, il serait plus en sécurité à bord de l'Artémis et maintenant le sarcophage était là, mais il était vide !

Le Dr Monroe leva les yeux et lui demanda.

- Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?

- Il avait été plongé dans le coma artificiel afin de soigner ses blessures, d'après ce qu'a appris Xander, les médecins qui se sont occupés de lui l'ont pratiquement sorti d'affaire, ils attendaient un ordre du Haut-Commandement pour le sortir du coma artificiel dans lequel il avait été plongé.

Monroe toussa, tant il était surpris. Karlson n'était pas mort ? Il remarqua quelque chose sur le côté de la paroi interne du sarcophage, une feuille, il la décolla et la tendit au commandant Zembrano qui la lu à haute voix.

_'Commandant Zembrano,_

_Un ordre soudain du haut commandement est arrivé en début d'après-midi, on nous ordonne de faire disparaitre le corps de l'amiral. Son esprit dans le monde V sera lui aussi effacer._

_Cyrus Xander'_

Elle laissa tomber la feuille.

Le docteur Monroe ne comprenait pas. Il la vit le visage figé, sans expression regardant dans le vide, quand il lut ce qui y avait écrit sur le papier il lui demanda des explications.

Zembrano était pétrifiée, le docteur Monroe la secoua.

- Zembrano ! Vous m'entendez ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

Le ton de la voix du docteur eut le mérite de la ramenée à la réalité. D'une voix neutre, elle lui dit tout sur la présence de l'esprit de Karlson dans le monde V.

Monroe n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais il avait connu dans sa jeunesse les Holoband et le monde V, il se fit à cette idée, que la technologie interdite depuis la guerre avec les Cylons avait été remise en activité. Cela lui glaça le sang.

Zembrano lui fit garder le silence, et ils quittèrent la salle 14 que Zembrano referma.

Elle ne trainait plus la jambe gauche, les effets des stimulants du docteur Monroe commençaient à agir, elle était révoltée, elle se sentait impuissante, finalement ils avaient gagné ! Karlson n'était plus ? Elle avait du mal à le croire. Elle remonta dans ses quartiers, pour elle il était inconcevable que le haut commandement se débarrasse de l'enveloppe charnelle du plus grand héros de l'histoire récente des douze colonies. En arrivant dans ses quartiers, elle trouva le lieutenant Bowers sur le seuil, il la salua et l'informa de la disparition du capitaine Cain.

Cette nouvelle l'inquiéta, elle était perplexe, s'était-elle évadée, ou l'avait-on fait évadé ?

Au cours de l'évasion, un policier militaire avait été égorgé. Bowers lui donna un dossier, c'était les notes qu'avait laissé à l'attention du commandant, le capitaine Cain. Zembrano les parcourut, il s'agissait d'un rapport détaillé de trois jours de commandement, l'en-tête était amusant : '_À l'attention du commandant Zembrano, commandant de l'Artémis'._

Bowers disposa, Zembrano entra dans ses quartiers, elle lisait le rapport, tout en fumant une cigarette qu'elle avait prise au Lt. Bowers. Le rapport était une espèce de compte-rendu quotidien des activités de Cain durant son commandement, Zembrano trouva assez touchant cette attention, Cain ne s'était jamais considérée comme étant le commandant de l'Artémis, mais plutôt un commandant temporaire, qui assurait l'intérim en attendant son retour. Zembrano apprécia le geste, sous ses dehors de femme impulsive et de petite fille hystérique, Cain cachait un respect de l'autorité se dit-elle.

Zembrano nota que le capitaine Cain avait suivi tous les protocoles militaires dans ses décisions, elle en fut surprise, pour une femme qui avait abattu froidement Gertro ou poussé à l'exécution sans jugement ses complices, elle montrait là une belle capacité d'adaptation à la situation. L'exercice du commandement devait avoir mis en veille ses pulsions violentes dont Karlson lui avait parlé.

Elle posa le rapport sur son bureau, la grande table haute que Cain avait mise au centre de la pièce, Zembrano l'avait retiré, elle voulait que ses vieilles habitudes ne changent pas, elle se dirigea vers sa couchette, le colonel Rufus qui avait occupé le poste durant une semaine n'avait pas laissé de traces de son passage, à part ses effets personnels et une photo de sa femme posée sur l'étagère.

Zembrano appela une enseigne qui vint prendre les affaires du colonel Rufus qui croupissait à l'heure actuelle dans une cellule. Elle avait ordonné le renforcement de la surveillance de la prison. Elle s'inquiétait pour le capitaine Cain, qui l'avait fait évadé de prison ?

Était-ce un allié ou un ennemi ? Des complices de Dirk et Gertro, étaient encore à bord de l'Artémis, elle le pensait et redoutait qu'ils se manifestent encore. Le colonel Rufus avait mené une véritable chasse aux sorcières infructueuse et néfaste en vue de les trouver, elle pensait que la seule solution était d'étudier les dossiers de chaque membre d'équipage, parmi les deux mille, elle avait déjà confié cette tâche au capitaine Molder, mais après son implication dans les agissements du colonel Rufus, elle croupissait elle aussi en prison. Zembrano fut obligée de sortir Molder de prison, en échange de l'aide apporter à la traque des mercenaires, elle serait 'graciée'. Molder travaillait depuis ce temps à lister les membres d'équipages récemment arrivés.

Le commandant chercha son Holoband, mais à sa grande surprise elle ne le trouva pas !

Zembrano en était là de ses réflexions quand elle entendit un bruit d'explosion qui se répercutait sur la surface de la coke, elle faillit tomber de sa couchette où elle venait à peine de s'étendre. Durant un long moment, elle imagina le pire, c'est-à-dire que l'Artémis avait été découverte par les Cylons !

Le téléphone sonna quelques instants plus tard, c'était le SCC, à l'autre bout de l'appareil, la voix grave du lieutenant Bowers résonna.

- _Madame, une série d'explosions à provoquer des incendies sur les ponts d'envol. Un Rapace a quitté quelques instants avant le bord sans autorisations…_

Zembrano était surprise.

- Pourquoi donc les tourelles de défense encore en activité n'ont pas tiré ?

- _Madame, les tourelles ont été désactivées, le signal venait du Rapace._

Elle reposa le combiné, elle comprit que seul un officier commandant aurait pu désactiver les tourelles à distance, elle pensa tout de suite au capitaine Cain. À ce moment précis, le commandant Zembrano eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle redoutait, Cain avait été kidnappé, celui qui l'avait fait avait besoin de son assistance pour quitté l'Artémis en toute sécurité, elle pensa tout de suite aux mercenaires de Dirk. Cela la mise mal à l'aise, elle était à peine sortie de l'infirmerie, et elle avait trouvée une situation encore plus dramatique, durant son absence l'équipage de l'Artémis était devenu fou.

Elle regretta amèrement de ne pas s'être adjoint un XO de la trempe de Cain, qui au moment critique qu'ils vivaient aurait pu pallier son absence, Rufus qui avait été son premier choix en remplacement de son ancien XO s'était montré un incapable, Cain aurait été parfaite, mais une partie de l'équipage l'avait rejetée, disait-on à cause de ses origines tauronne. Ce privée du concours d'un officier de talent était pour elle une blessure ouverte, et ce qui accentuait ce sentiment d'isolement qu'elle ressentait, était que Cain, elle était liée sentimentalement à l'Amiral Karlson, à qui elle avait promis d'assurée sa sécurité. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'au moment où elle l'avait nommée comme XO, elle l'exposait au danger, elle eut l'impression d'avoir jeté Cain dans une fosse aux lions !

En pensant à Cain, elle en arriva à repenser à Terence Karlson, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde et qui par l'ironie de l'histoire lui avait été volé par celle-là même qu'elle considérait comme étant la moins dangereuse, Helena Cain ! Un sentiment de dépit amoureux, une blessure que jamais elle n'arriverait à refermé, la plongeait parfois dans des crises de mélancolies, elle l'avait vu lui, changées dans le monde V et ne pas hésiter à lui parlé de l'amour qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'Helena, lui Karlson qui autrefois était d'une pudeur quasi puritaine ! Dans le monde V, il s'était passé quelque chose, Cain avait littéralement changé l'homme qu'elle avait connu autrefois.

Zembrano se souvint de la dernière discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Cain. Elle s'en souvenait bien, Cain s'était défendue, en lui jetant à la figure des excuses qui ne l'avait pas convaincue, elle ne croyait pas un instant qu'un homme comme Karlson éduqué à la dure et rigide éducation de Picon eu pu un instant abrité une âme de tauron. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, les penchants pour la violence qui était l'apanage des taurons n'était pas dans l'âme de Karlson, sa réaction quasi hystérique en apprenant la tentative de viol sur Cain était irrationnel, Zembrano avait été choquée de cette réaction et des mots très durs qu'il lui avait jetés à la figure.

Parce qu'elle était liée à lui malgré tout, elle avait risqué le tout pour le tout et l'avait fait enlevé, mais elle avait été jouée.

Pour le moment elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui si ce n'est espéré que Xander sauve Karlson, elle avait repris en main l'Artémis, et malgré l'évasion du Rapace et les dégâts causés aux ponts d'envol, elle se sentait en capacité de régler ces problèmes.

Elle reprit le combiné du téléphone et donna des ordres pour assurer les réparations et éteindre les incendies, puis fatiguer elle s'endormit sur sa couchette sans s'être déshabillée.

Elle avait réglé son réveil sur 7 heures du bord, quand il sonna au dessus de sa tête, elle se réveilla en sueur, toute la nuit elle n'avait cessé de faire des cauchemars, par trois fois elle s'était réveillé le souffle coupé et le cœur battant la chamade comme si elle avait couru une course ! L'enseigne Martok lui apporta son petit déjeuner conformément à ses instructions de la veille. Zembrano avait peu d'appétit, elle avait été alimentée par des transfusions, ayant perdue presque le goût, elle avala très vite son plat et commença à chercher un uniforme repassé, elle se changea tout aussi rapidement, après avoir avalé une pilule de fortifiant, elle alla au lavabo et se coiffa, en regardant son visage, elle vit qu'elle avait maigri et que sa peau était passée du jaune au blanc laiteux. Ce n'était pas un bon signe. Elle se coiffa sommairement et après elle sortit.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Cela s'était joué à une fraction de seconde, entre le moment où Suzanna appuyait sur la détente et l'instant où elle avait levé le levier d'éjection, sa vie avait défilé en une fraction de seconde, les deux sièges s'étaient extraits du Rapace dans un bruit strident, Cain qui ne portait pas de casques failli être étouffé par la pression, elle se trouvait attaché et collé à son siège, qui flottait maintenant dans l'atmosphère, il commençait à descendre lentement sa chute était freinée par un parachute ovale, mais Cain était littéralement pétrifié par le froid, elle ne portait que son uniforme d'officier et elle ne sentait plus ses doigts. Au dessus d'elle, l'autre siège éjectable planait. Le Rapace quant à lui alla s'écraser au sol maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de pilote pour le diriger.

Cain se prépara à l'instant où le siège toucherait le sol, elle se protégea la tête avec ses deux bras et attendit le moment de l'impact. Il fut plus doux qu'elle ne l'avait escompté, le sable avait amorti une partie du choc, si bien que le siège s'enfonça dans le sable comme dans du beurre, seul le parachute resta à la surface.

La jeune femme eut du mal à s'extraire du siège et du sable, elle émergea presque à bout de souffle, crachant de temps en temps du sable. Le sable était tellement brûlant que durant son enfouissement elle eût la sensation de passé dans un four ou des Thermes. Trempée de sueur et se protégeant les mains en les enfonçant dans ses manches, la jeune femme se leva. Ses doigts gelés peu de temps avant étaient maintenant brûlants. À genou sur le sable, elle regarda son environnement, la chaleur étouffante, le sable à perte de vue… puis elle leva les yeux au ciel et c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit l'autre parachute qui continuait sa lente descente. Serrant les dents, Cain couru dans la direction où il se poserait, elle pria pour trouver Suzanna morte !

Elle escalada une dune, arrivée au sommet elle scruta l'horizon, en contrebas elle découvrit le siège et le parachute qui cachait son occupant. Cain dégringola la dune, arrivée à hauteur, elle commença à tirer la toile du parachute, tout en répétant.

- Chienne je vais te tuer !

Quand elle eu tiré complètement la toile, elle vit que le siège était vide, où était passé Suzanna ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, tout à coup une masse la plaqua au sol, Cain se protégea le visage des coups de poing que lui donnait Suzanna qui était sorti du sable et l'avait attaquée par-derrière.

À un moment, elle attrapa l'un des poings de la tueuse et morde sa main, l'autre hurla de douleur tout en lui décochant un coup de poing, Cain ne lâchait pas prise, si bien que Suzanna les larmes aux yeux la frappait sans discontinué, ne supportant plus les coups, Cain roula sur le sable après lui avoir lâché sa main, Suzanna était folle de douleur, Cain lui avait presque arraché deux doigts. Elle saignait abondamment, la tauronne quant à elle se tenait le visage en sang, les deux femmes étaient maintenant éloignées de quelques pas, à genou, toutes les deux avaient mal. Et s'observaient méchamment prêtes à en découdre.

- Putain de tauronne ! Cracha Suzanna.

Cain était prête à reprendre la bagarre, elle l'observait.

Suzanna avait très mal à la main gauche.

La douleur était insupportable, elle avait déchiré une jambe de sa combinaison et en fit rapidement un bandage, Cain profita de l'occasion pour repassée à l'attaque, cette fois elle était déterminée à la tuer ou à être tuer. Quand une haine immense l'envahissait, Helena Cain n'était plus la même femme, capable de miséricorde. Non, la femme qui sauta sur Suzanna était celle qui avait abattu sans le moindre remords le lieutenant Gertro, la femme qui avait lancé un raide punitif contre la femme la plus puissante des Douze Colonies, Dana Walters. Suzanna au cours de la bagarre qui s'en suivit senti que Cain irait jusqu'au bout peu importe les coups qu'elle recevait, c'était presque un animal à qui elle avait affaire.

Les coups fusèrent des deux côtés, Cain finit par avoir le dessus, handicapé par une seule main, Suzanna n'avait pas résisté très longtemps au choc, si bien qu'elle se retrouva en position de faiblesse. Cain tentait de l'étouffer en lui plongeant la tête dans le sable. Elle balaya le vent de sa main valide demandant grâce, mais Cain ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Elle allait la tuer !

Cain voyait en Andréa Suzanna tout ce qu'elle avait toujours détesté, elle représentait la souffrance, ceux qui faisaient souffrir, n'était-elle pas de la Fierté Capricaine ? Combien de taurons avait-elle tuée ? Ce simple détail qui lui revenait à l'esprit faisait qu'elle enfonçait encore plus la tête de la femme dans le sable, elle attendait que la vie la quitte pour s'arrêter. L'autre balayait le vent sans espoir, de temps en temps elle arrivait à remontée la tête et à respirer, mais elle était de plus en plus faible, c'est à ce moment qu'elle cria 'soror ! soror !' Cain se rendit compte de son geste, sa sœur Andréa… elle lui sortit la tête du sable sans ménagement. Suzanna libéré de la prise mortelle releva la tête et respira à fond avec des larmes aux yeux et une douleur intense à la main gauche. Soror voulait dire en sud-tauron 'ma sœur'.

Suzanna s'essuya les yeux pleins de sables. Cain était prostré à quelques pas d'elle, la tête enfouie dans les épaules, elle tremblait, et ne cessait de répéter.

- Assez ! Assez !

Cain, restait recroquevillé sur elle-même, Suzanna pensait qu'elle avait perdu la raison. La tauronne n'avait pas sombré dans la folie comme le croyait la tueuse, non, Helena Cain s'était rendue compte de son geste quand elle entendit S

**Chapitre 6**

**_Battlestar Artémis, vingt-et-un jours après le crash… _**

La situation à bord de l'_Artémis_ était des plus inquiétantes, on lui brossa un tableau particulièrement sombre, Zembrano debout les mains posées sur le pupitre circulaire dans la _Station de Contrôle et Commandement_ (SCC) écoutaient avec attention, la tête penchée en avant les différents rapports que lisaient les officiers.

Du point de vue de la machinerie, les propulseurs de l'_Artémis _avaient encore besoin de réparation, certaines pièces de rechange introuvables étaient en train d'être usiné dans l'atelier de réparation mécanique du bord. Le système de bond PRL avait été réparé, mais sans propulseur, ils ne servaient à rien.

Les Vipers et les Rapaces étaient toujours inutilisables, plus graves, les ponts d'envol ayant été endommagés on ne pouvait faire décollé de Rapace, pour les Vipers c'était mission impossible, la ligne « de flottaison » des tubes d'éjection des Vipers se trouvait enfoui sous des tonnes de sable.

Regardant la situation intérieure, les vivres commençaient à manquer, l'eau était même devenue un problème, sous ce climat aride les températures du bord commençaient petit à petit à monter, on avait déjà restreint l'accès aux douches.

Le moral de l'équipage n'était pas bon, les jours passés sous le commandement du colonel Rufus avaient laissé des traces, notamment parmi les membres de l'équipage Sagittaron, Aérilon ou Tauron.

Ici et là des rixes avaient éclaté, sans dégénérer en bagarre. Plus que le mauvais état de l'Artémis, c'était l'état moral de l'équipage qui inquiétait le commandant Zembrano. Le lien qui unissait les différents mondes qui constituait l'équipage avait été rompu, elle, en tant que Commandant originaire d'une planète riche était maintenant vue par les Sagittarons ou les Aerilons comme une étrangère.

Pire encore, la réintégration des membres d'équipage ostracisé par le colonel Rufus avait créé encore plus de tension de la part des membres d'équipages Capricain ou Picon. Le poison de la discorde distillé par Rufus et ses séides perdurait.

Zembrano le constatait à chaque instant, dans le SCC, les officiers Caprican, Géménon, Picon étaient majoritaires. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cela auparavant, elle n'avait jamais fait de distinction entre les origines, pour elle, Géménon ou Aerilon, importaient peu, ce qui comptait était l'humain qui portait l'uniforme, le Cylon était son ennemi. Les les taurons ou les sagittarons étaient très rares parmi les officiers supérieurs, elle devait se l'avouer. Bien entendu, Zembrano comme tous les habitants des mondes riches nourrissaient envers les mondes pauvres une certaine animosité, même elle, très libéral conservait à leurs égards une certaine forme de mépris. L'arrivée de la tauronne Helena Cain au poste de commandement avait dû en émouvoir plus d'un. Cain lui revint à l'esprit.

Elle demanda des nouvelles du Rapace qui avait quitté le bord.

- Madame, nous avons perdu son signal moins d'une minute après qu'il a quitté l'Artémis.

- A-t-il effectué un bond PRL ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, il était encore dans l'atmosphère de la planète, il n'a pas laissé de signature PRL aussi.

Zembrano fronça les sourcils.

- Il s'est écrasé alors…

On ne lui répondit pas, elle tapota avec ses doigts la surface de la table, si Cain était à bord elle pouvait avoir survécu ou être morte ? Il fallait le vérifier.

- Lieutenant Bowers, calculé la trajectoire du Rapace.

- À vos ordres.

Il consulta son ordinateur, et après quelques secondes il dit.

- La trajectoire est fixée Madame, la zone aussi.

- Très bien, nous allons envoyer une équipe de recherche qui fouillera le périmètre.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'écran DRADIS. Si Cain était vivante, se dit-elle, elle la ramènerait, elle lui devait bien cela.

Quatre heures plus tard, Zembrano debout attendait toujours un appel de l'équipe de recherche.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette nerveusement sur le pupitre circulaire, tout n'était que problèmes insolvables se dit-elle, l'_Artémis_ était posée sur une planète inconnue, sous la menace perpétuelle des Cylons, pour ne pas arranger les choses, l'équipage était divisé. L'équipe qui était sortie pour retrouver le Rapace ne donnait toujours pas de signes de vie depuis quatre heures.

Elle commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir réussit a amené l'amiral Karlson à bord de l'_Artémis_, dans la situation où se trouvait le battlestar c'était l'exposé encore plus, mais elle avait besoin maintenant de son aide, si une personne pouvait ressouder l'équipage issu des mondes des Douze colonies de Kobol c'était bien Karlson, un Héros comme lui personnifiait même par ses origines métissées l'union des Douze colonies. Elle s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette, malgré son asthme, Zembrano fumait, car la nervosité l'avait gagnée, être assailli par autant de problèmes insolubles la rendait nerveuse et frénétique en même temps, elle voulait résoudre tous ces problèmes au plus vite.

Les officiers qui travaillaient sur les divers instruments dans la station de contrôle et de commandement étaient pour le moins gêné par la fumée épaisse des cigarettes que fumait le commandant. Mais aucun n'osait protester, depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie et qu'elle avait trouvé l'équipage de l'_Artémis_ divisé, le commandant Zembrano avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle ne tolérait plus la critique.

L'officier scientifique Kanders fit son entrée dans le SCC, elle portait toujours son uniforme aussi négligemment que d'habitude, elle avait dans la main un petit papier. Elle se mit au garde-à-vous arrivé à hauteur du Commandant Zembrano.

- Madame ! Comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, mon équipe et moi avons réussit à localisé dans quelle partie de la Galaxie nous nous trouvons.

Elle lui donna le papier, Zembrano le lut. Avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix, le Lt. Kanders expliqua.

- Nous avons étudié attentivement les prises de vues effectuées durant la nuit du ciel, et nous avons réussi à localiser l'Étoile de Demeter.

Zembrano savait que cette étoile était utilisée depuis des temps immémoriaux par les colons, notamment sur Picon du temps de la navigation à voile.

- Nous avons calculé que nous sommes à peu près ici.

Elle lui indiqua un point dessiné sur le papier.

- Soit à 45 années lumières de l'Étoile de Demeter.

Zembrano était satisfaite, c'était la première bonne nouvelle qu'elle entendait depuis longtemps. Elle félicita Kanders et donna des instructions pour calculer le bond PRL. Le système de saut PRL avait été réparé, il ne restait plus qu'à remettre en état les propulseurs, un sur deux était maintenant en pleine capacité. Le quartier-maître Humphrey qui s'occupait de la chambre des propulseurs avait bien progressé, son dernier rapport donnait encore une journée de travail. Zembrano avait hâte de quitter cette planète, les Cylons n'avaient pas pointé le bout de leur nez, mais tout était possible.

Le Lt. Bowers, chargé des communications annonça au commandant que la patrouille partie à la recherche du Rapace avait trouvé deux survivants.

Zembrano demanda à parler avec le capitaine Lukas, qui commandait la mission.

_- Madame, nous avons retrouvé le capitaine Cain et le docteur Suzanna. _

Zembrano félicita le capitaine Lukas.

**_Battlestar Artémis, le lendemain, _**

**_vingt-deux jours après le crash… _**

Elle se tenait debout appuyé contre le garde-fou du hangar de pont bâbord, le retour du capitaine Lukas n'allait pas tarder, en bas, les mécaniciens s'affairaient depuis des jours à réparé les Vipers et les Rapaces endommagés lors du crash. Le Commandant Zembrano les regardait travaillé, s'imaginant les heures qu'ils avaient dû consacrer sans faire de pauses, dans une course contre la montre afin de rendre opérationnels les Vipers, elle avait déjà donné ses fruits, trois Vipers étaient prêts à sortir. Mais dans l'immédiat ils leurs étaient impossible de quitter le bord, d'une part des tonnes de sable obstruait les tubes d'éjection, et puis, aucun d'eux ne pourrait regagner le pont d'envol, il fallait attendre que le battlestar soit dans l'espace pour rendre opérationnel les Vipers. Seuls les Rapaces que l'on transportait directement sur le pont d'envol pouvaient sortir. Le problème était qu'un seul Rapace avait été réparé, et il s'agissait du Rapace volé par le Dr Suzanna.

En pensant à elle et aux autres, Zembrano se retenait, elle avait longuement étudié les dossiers de tous les mercenaires de l'_Artémis_, elle avait compris qu'une conspiration visant à faire éclater une nouvelle guerre avec les Cylons était à l'œuvre. Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer qu'a pu naitre dans le cerveau d'obscur conspirateur l'idée de s'attaquer à un Battlestar ! Était-ce un ou plusieurs membres du Cercle d'Arès qui était responsable de cela ?

Zembrano avait tendance à le pensé, elle avait à un moment pensé que le SDU pouvait être derrière tout cela, il en était capable, mais la manière dont l'équipage de l'_Artémis_ avait été infiltré démontrait que toute cette opération avait été menée par des professionnels qui connaissaient bien la flotte coloniale. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver un lien entre son empoisonnement et la tentative de prise de contrôle de l'_Artémis_.

Que le Dr Suzanna ai tenté de l'empoisonnée ne collait pas, elle se doutait bien que Suzanna était de mèche avec les mercenaires, n'avait-elle pas volé un Rapace et avant, grâce à la complicité de taupes avait réussi à échappé aux recherches que Cain avait ordonnées. Elle en arriva à penser que Suzanna lui en voulait, était-ce personnel ? Zembrano ne pouvait le dire, ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que Suzanna était le seul lien encore en vie entre elle et ses commanditaires. Le docteur Monroe se trouvait en bas, avec une équipe médicale, on avait annoncé que les deux femmes étaient mal en point, surtout Suzanna.

La plateforme de lancement des Rapaces descendit, le capitaine Lukas et son groupe avaient été annoncés, Zembrano ne quittait pas des yeux la plateforme qui petit à petit gagnait le sol. Ils étaient huit en tout debout sur la plateforme, quand elle toucha le sol, deux _marines_ vinrent se saisir du Dr Suzanna qui était menotté. Une infirmière au signe de Monroe alla soigner la blessure de la tueuse à gages.

Les autres posèrent le pied sur le sol du hangar. Zembrano ne la quittait pas des yeux, dire qu'elle l'avait soignée ! Elle disparut bientôt, le commandant Zembrano avait fait doubler la garde à la prison, le colonel Rufus y croupissait et l'arrivée de Suzanna risquait de compliqué les choses, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidée de la transférer dans la salle 14, car l'atmosphère de quasi-guerre civile qui régnait à bord de l'Artémis ne demandait qu'une chose pour se transformer en bain de sang.

Zembrano était consciente qu'elle commandait un équipage en quasi-rébellion, divisé entre deux blocs de planètes privilégiés et de planètes pauvres, l'équipage de l'Artémis n'était plus gérable, malgré son autorité et son prestige, Zembrano sentait bien qu'une ligne avait été franchie durant le commandement de Rufus. Le retour même de Cain pouvait représenté une menace, des bruits courait parmi les membres d'équipage d'origine tauronne qu'un groupe d'officiers tauron voulait remettre le capitaine Cain à la tête de l'_Artémis_. Zembrano ne doutait pas de la loyauté de Cain, c'était ce qui faisait d'elle une personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter, mais connaissant la nature humaine, elle craignait que Cain ne soit emporté par les évènements…

Elle chassa ces sombres spéculations quand elle vit Cain visiblement épuisé être osculté par le Dr Monroe, ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueurs, tous les hommes de l'équipe de Lukas l'étaient aussi. Monroe pour une raison que Zembrano ne compris pas, ordonna à Cain de le suivre à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, Zembrano salua le capitaine Lukas qui lui fit son rapport, il était monté jusqu'à elle et arborait un sourire de satisfaction, la capture de Suzanna était un bon remontant, d'autant qu'il était tauron. Quand il eut terminé son rapport, Zembrano le salua et sortit du hangar de pont.

Il lui avait appris que Suzanna avait envoyé un message colonial, la situation était pour le moins préoccupante…

uzanna l'appeler ma sœur, jusqu'où ses pulsions colériques pouvaient l'amener ? C'était la raison qu'elle avait retrouvée et pas l'inverse.

Elle se releva après s'être essuyé le nez avec le manche de sa chemise, le sang coulait abondamment. Elle s'approcha de Suzanna, cette dernière se tenait la main gauche toujours rouge de sang, elle n'osait pas faire de mouvement craignant que Cain lui saute dessus, avec un bras valide que pouvait-elle faire ? Le capitaine Cain l'observa un moment, puis elle sortit de sa poche un bout de ficelle et lia les mains de Suzanna dans le dos.

Suzanna avait voulu assassiner le commandant Zembrano, la tuée ne permettrait pas de connaitre le nom de son commanditaire, elle la lui ramènerait, et elle serait jugée pour tous ses crimes.

La chaleur était moins forte, Cain pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de contacter l'Artémis, elle le trouva en cherchant autour d'elle.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**_Battlestar Artémis, trois heures plus tard_**

**_vingt-deux jours après le crash…_**

Rien ! Elle n'avait rien arraché au Docteur Suzanna. Zembrano était songeuse, elle avait passé une heure dans la cellule de la tueuse, tout de suite après son retour à bord. Pour éviter qu'elle soit victime d'un complice ou de membre de l'équipage désirant se venger, on l'avait transférer dans la salle 14. Elle avait mené personnellement l'interrogatoire, Suzanna était une femme coriace, les gifles ne l'avaient pas démontée, Zembrano avait failli la laisser aux bons soins du redoutable sergent Watson, si elle ne parlait pas après une séance musclée avec Watson, elle ne parlerait jamais. Mais elle se ravisa, Zembrano pouvait être dur, mais elle avait des principes, les mêmes principes que Karlson. Elle s'était rappelée qu'un jour, au cours de la guerre avec les Cylons, Karlson confronté à une forte tête dont on soupçonnait qu'il fut un saboteur pacifiste, avait soutiré des informations sans user de violence, uniquement en saoulant l'individu, tant et si bien que le saboteur donna des noms… Zembrano utilisa la même méthode avec Suzanna.

Visiblement, cette dernière ne s'y attendait pas, mais même après quelques verres, ivre et roulant sur le sol, elle ne dit rien. Pas un mot. Alors, Zembrano n'insista pas, à la base Scorpion, il y avait des produits pouvant délier les langues. Une fois de retour, elle comptait bien tirer les verres du nez à l'imposteur.

Le commandant croyait dur comme fer en l'implication du Cercle d'Arès, Zembrano avait pratiquement perdu toute illusion dans le _Cercle d'Arès_. Les magouilles de Wallis, l'avaient écoeurée. Elle pensait sérieusement à quitter cette organisation secrète, au vu de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Elle songeait à un autre problème, depuis qu'elle avait appris que Suzanna avait envoyé un message colonial dans l'espace, Zembrano avait fait accélérer les travaux de réparation du second propulseur, doublant les équipes de mécaniciens exclusivement chargés du propulseur 2, le mécanicien-chef Adrian, vétéran de l'Artémis avait protesté énergiquement, les mécaniciens ainsi grevés ne pouvaient plus s'occuper de la réparation des Vipers, Zembrano s'en moquait, si les propulseurs étaient réparés, plusieurs bonds PRL leurs permettraient de rejoindre l'Étoile Demeter et de retrouver la route des Douze Colonies.

Zembrano était une femme obstinée, quand elle avait une idée en tête elle n'en déviait pas, il fallait au plus vite quitter cette planète. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient tous divisé les équipes de réparations, au lieu de leur assigner quelques tâches principales, elles s'étaient perdues dans de multiples travaux. S'ils avaient concentré les équipes sur la réparation des propulseurs et du système PRL, l'Artémis aurait depuis longtemps quitté la planète.

Elle avait fait appellé le Dr Monroe pour lui demandé des nouvelles de l'état de Cain, pendant qu'elle rédigeait son journal de bord, la jeune tauronne ne lui avait pas sembler être blessée, assez pour nécessité de la part du Dr Monroe un passage à l'infirmerie, certes elle avait le nez en sang, mais rien de grave. Le commandant Zembrano écoutait un disque d'opéra Géménon, tout en buvant un verre d'Ambrosia, la rédaction du journal de bord était quasiment achevée quand le Dr Monroe se présenta dans ses quartiers. Il avait la mine des mauvais jours, il ne refusa pas le verre d'ambrosia, que le commandant lui proposa, l'avalant d'une rasade il cracha.

- Incroyable !

Puis il posa le verre sur la table et se massa le crâne, il avait travaillé dur ces derniers jours.

Zembrano lui demanda.

- Comment va le capitaine Cain ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cela rendit nerveux Zembrano.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez Monroe ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Zembrano (il l'appelait toujours par son nom et non son grade), nous avons un très gros problème…

Le commandant arrêta le tourne-disque.

- Expliquez-vous ? Est-ce au sujet de Cain ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Le docteur reprit un verre d'ambrosia.

- Zembrano, comme vous le savez nous avons plusieurs membres de l'équipage qui sont enceintes…

- Oui, et alors ?

Elle pensait que le docteur allait peut-être lui annoncer que Cain était enceinte, elle était crispée.

- Avant-hier est passé à l'infirmerie l'enseigne Fidalis, une tauronne, qui en était à sa quatrième semaine de grossesse, elle devait quitter le bord pour rejoindre les siens sur Tauron le temps d'accoucher quand est arrivé l'incident du bond PRL d'urgence. Et bien hier en vérifiant si tout allait bien, j'ai découvert qu'elle avait dans son sang un produit contraceptif !

Le commandant leva les yeux sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ?

- J'ai pensé que je pouvais me tromper, mais en analysant ses échantillons de sang, il m'est apparu très clairement qu'elle avait été victime d'un empoisonnement, dans son sang j'ai trouvé du Cluadaron, un puissant contraceptif… le pire est que le Cluadaron s'il est administré à forte dose régulièrement peut provoquer chez la femme la stérilité. Je pense que le coupable est tout désigné.

- Le Docteur Suzanna ! S'exclama en tapant du poing sur la table Zembrano.

- Oui, c'est Suzanna, et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Fidalis n'est pas la seule…

Zembrano ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Comment cela ?

Monroe lui décrivit crûment la façon d'agir selon lui de Suzanna, il ajouta.

- Suzanna est en poste sur l'Artémis depuis deux mois, elle s'est occupée de plusieurs membres de l'équipage, dont certaines enceintes, et j'ai constaté que seules les tauronnes étaient dans le même état que Fidalis !

Ce que lui dit le Dr Monroe dépassait l'entendement, Zembrano en était toute bouleversée, le Docteur Suzanna avait délibérément procédé à un massacre !

- Le plus horrible dans tout cela, c'est que Suzanna a aussi pratiqué des stérilisations sans que les victimes ne soient pas au courant.

Elle tremblait de colère, comment pouvait-on être aussi abjecte ? Elle pensa tout à coup à Cain, elle était aussi tauronne !

Monroe baissa les yeux.

- Est-ce que ce monstre a fait quelque chose à Cain ?

- Elle n'a pas été stérilisée, mais elle lui a peut-être injecté du Cluadaron…

Zembrano était pétrifiée. Monroe continua sans se démonter.

- J'attends les résultats de son analyse sanguine, elle pourrait être aussi stérile.

Les révélations du Dr Monroe avaient provoqué en elle un sentiment de dégoût, comment pouvait-on faire cela à des femmes sous prétexte qu'elles étaient tauronne ?

- Après l'avoir examiné, je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer dans ses quartiers. Pour le moment je ne lui ai rien dit… Termina Monroe.

Zembrano eut une envie subite de vomir, elle se précipita vers le lavabo et vomi.

Monroe resta là silencieux, attendant ses ordres, car il savait que Zembrano n'allait pas rester inactive a encaissé les mauvaises nouvelles. Il la connaissait, cette jeune femme avait du caractère.

Zembrano s'essuya les lèvres avec une serviette.

- La chienne ! Cracha-t-elle. Faire cela à d'autres être humains !

Le commandant était secoué par les atrocités commises par le Dr Suzanna.

Elle ajusta son col de chemisier, et alla vers son bureau, Monroe savait que dans un des tiroirs elle cachait un pistolet colonial. Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en sortie un dossier.

- C'est le journal de commandement de Rufus, il parle de sa relation avec la 'Fierté Capricaine', si l'on venait à apprendre à bord qu'il fait partie de ce groupuscule certains membres de l'équipage pourraient vouloir le lyncher.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle vous l'aviez fait transférer dans un quartier plus sûr ?

Zembrano fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne pensais pas que Suzanna était allée jusqu'à stérilisé ou faire avorté des tauronnes… mais maintenant tout à changé, si le bruit courait que Suzanna s'en était pris à des tauronnes c'est une guerre qui éclaterait !

Monroe hocha la tête.

- Personne ne sait que Suzanna a commis ces crimes…

- Personne, pas même les infirmières ?

- Elles sont au courant, elles m'ont aidé. Mais aucune n'est tauronne…

Zembrano le fixa d'un air méchant, comme s'il avait volé quelque chose.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

Monroe réfléchit.

- Il y a l'enseigne De Anna, elle est de Leonis, depuis quelques jours elle sort avec un pilote de Viper, tauron je crois.

Le commadant Zembrano consulta le tableau de l'équipage qu'elle gardait toujours près d'elle.

Elle prit son téléphone et appela le SCC, le Lt. Bowers assurait le commandement de la passerelle durant son absence.

- Lieutenant Bowers, j'ordonne que l'on désarme les _marines_, officiers et pilotes d'origine tauronne, que l'on double la garde à l'armurerie, que cela soit fait discrètement, m'avez-vous compris ?

La voix de Bowers à l'autre bout du fil se fit un peu hésitante.

- _Madame que ce passe-t-il ?_

Elle fulmina.

- Contentez-vous de faire ce que j'ai ordonné sinon je vous relève de votre commandement !

Elle coupa la communication. Le Docteur Monroe hochait la tête avec insistance.

- Croyez-vous que désarmé les taurons résoudra la situation ? Ils sont à peu près quatre cents à bord. Et on m'a dit qu'il y a les sud-taurons et les nord-taurons, vous les mettez tous dans le même sac…

Zembrano sortit son pistolet colonial de l'autre tiroir et le mit dans son ceinturon qui pendait aux portes-manteau.

- Monroe vous êtes Caprican, vous ne connaissez pas les taurons comme je les connaient… Les sud-taurons peuvent être incontrôlables quand ils sont blessés… Cain en est le parfait exemple. Si j'agis de la sorte, c'est pour éviter un bain de sang.

- Vous généralisé, vous pouvez vous tromper Zembrano, le capitaine Cain est tauronne, pourtant elle n'a pas tué Suzanna quand elle l'avait sous la main, et elle n'a rien dit au capitaine Lukas au sujet du passé de ce monstre.

- Si Cain avait su ce que le Docteur Suzanna lui a fait, je doute fort qu'elle l'eu épargnée. Et croyez-moi, si j'étais à la place de Cain je ferais pareil. Mais voyez-vous mon cher docteur, je suis le commandant de l'Artémis et je ne suis pas tauronne, j'ai déjà commis une erreur dans le passé en cédant aux caprices d'un ami très cher, cette fois je ne la répéterais pas.

- Qu'allez-vous faire après avoir désarmé les taurons ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vont rester inactifs ? Vous commencez à réagir comme le colonel Rufus !

- Non, Rufus était un fou, moi je protège l'Artémis, je vais d'abord voir le capitaine Cain, si comme je le pense, la nouvelle des crimes de Suzanna est connue des taurons du bord, ils vont vouloir la mettre de leur côté, surtout qu'elle connait certains secrets de l'Artémis… en plus, elle a commandé l'Artémis, et beaucoup de taurons n'ont toujours pas digéré ce que Rufus lui a fait.

- Et pour le capitaine Cain, vous allez lui dire ce qui est arrivé à l'amiral Karlson ?

Elle avala un verre d'ambrosia, et vérifia que son pistolet colonial était chargé.

- Je ne vais pas ajouter une couche, si Cain apprend que Karlson a disparu, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, il est ma dernière carte que je pourrais utiliser pour l'amadouer, docteur, je vous demanderais de ne rien lui dire, d'accord ?

Monroe acquiesça.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Zembrano sortit de ses quartiers, Monroe la rattrapa dans le couloir. Il était inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les choses, est-ce que Cain pouvait se retourner contre le commandant ? Zembrano selon lui le pensait. Durant le trajet, le sergent Watson lui rapporta la nouvelle d'incidents à l'armurerie. C'était des taurons. Les _marines_ les avaient arrêtés avant qu'ils ne prennent les armes.

Zembrano se crispa, et accéléra le pas, si elle ne se trompait pas, les taurons allaient sûrement chercher le capitaine Cain, ce qui envenimerait les choses. Monroe l'accompagnait, il connaissait Zembrano depuis longtemps et savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas un instant à employer la force. Ils arrivèrent aux quartiers de l'équipage, des pilotes de Vipers et d'autres officiers déjeunaient, dans les rangés de couchettes à double niveau, certains dormaient, quand on s'aperçut de l'entrée du commandant Zembrano, tous se levèrent et se mirent au garde-à-vous.

Zembrano chercha du regard Cain, mais elle n'était pas là.

Cela l'inquiéta.

- Où est le capitaine Cain ? Demanda-t-elle.

Un pilote lui répondit qu'elle était sortie après avoir vidé son casier.

Le commandant commençait à se faire du souci. Elle demanda à la passerelle de la trouver.

Monroe la regardait faire, lui aussi était inquiète. Après quelques minutes d'attentes au cours duquel Zembrano observa les visages des pilotes dans le mess, un appel du lieutenant Bowers l'informa que le capitaine Cain se trouvait sur le hangar tribord, un mécanicien du nom de Petrovik avait appelé la sécurité, il avait signalé la présence dans le hangar d'un groupe d'officiers armés. Zembrano pensa tout de suite aux taurons, ils devaient être là pour lui parler… Le commandant posa sa main sur son pistolet, la situation commençait à devenir incontrôlable…

En arrivant au hangar de pont tribord, elle trouva le mécanicien Petrovik, il se mit au garde-à-vous, il dit simplement :

- Elle est dans mes quartiers.

Zembrano, avec toujours Monroe sur ses talons se dirigea vers les quartiers exigus du vieux mécanicien. Ils trouvèrent Cain, elle était assise sur la couchette et jouait avec son canif fétiche. Elle ne la regardait pas. Zembrano pouvait lire dans son attitude une certaine tension, avait-elle appris ce que Suzanna avait fait ? Un problème se posait maintenant au commandant.

Elle demanda au docteur Monroe de la laisser seule. Le docteur refusa avec fermeté, il préférait avoir un œil sur elle. Zembrano n'insista pas, la présence de Monroe se dit-elle après coup pourrait tempéré la fureur de Cain.

Elle voulait lui parler sans brusquerie, sans le vouloir, Cain était le centre d'évènements qui pouvaient conduire à un bain de sang. Si les taurons en faisaient leur chef, Zembano trouverait devant elle un adversaire de poids et une menace pour son commandement, elle devait étouffer dans l'œuf cette future mutinerie. Et pour se faire, elle était prête à usé de la violence contre son amie, Helena Cain.

- Lena, est-ce que tu va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle leva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir. Remettant son canif dans sa poche elle répondit.

- Comment je vais ? Mal si vous voulez le savoir madame.

Zembrano posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle voulait la réconfortée, tempéré la colère qu'elle sentait montée en elle. Elle savait être arrivée après les taurons. Cain sauta de sa couchette et alla prendre un verre qui trainait posé sur le bureau, le commandant la regardait faire, tandis que le docteur Monroe conscient que la jeune femme avait les nerfs à fleurs de peaux préféra rester à l'écart.

- Écoute Lena… Dis Zembrano en ce tournant vers elle.

Elle n'avait pas apprécié que Cain lui tourne le dos.

- Arrêtez Madame ! Coupa Cain. On m'a dit ce que le Docteur Suzanna a fait aux tauronnes de l'Artémis… et ce qu'elle m'a fait aussi…

Durant un moment, Zembrano resta sans réaction, était déjà au courant, cela lui compliquait encore plus mes choses.

Cain lui expliqua qu'une délégation de membres d'équipages était venue la voir, c'était tous des taurons, des nordistes. Ils voulaient lui parler des crimes du docteur Suzanna. Une infirmière du nom de De Anna leur avait tout dit. Ils souhaitaient que Cain les aide à tuer Suzanna et accessoirement qu'elle prenne le commandement de l'Artémis.

Zembrano devint nerveuse.

Cain continua.

- Savez-vous ce qu'ils ont ajouté ? Pour nous vous êtes notre commandant ! Madame nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur vous. Nous voulons tuer le docteur Suzanna.

Les paroles de Cain sonnèrent aux oreilles du commandant comme une marque de défiance, elle posa la main sur son ceinturon, et tata son pistolet colonial. Si Cain pensait à un moment se joindre aux mutins, elle, le commandant Zembrano, n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre. Elle voulait avant tout la calmer, bien qu'elle sentait chez Cain une sorte de maîtrise d'elle étonnante pour la jeune femme que Zembrano avait côtoyée ces derniers temps.

- Lena, crois-moi, je suis tout aussi écoeuré par ce qu'a fait Suzanna, ce qu'elle t'a fait aussi…

Cain la coupa, elle haussait le ton.

- Non Madame, ces jours passés en cellule et ce qui est arrivé à mes compatriotes m'a ouvert les yeux sur la vraie nature du fossé qui sépare cette caste de dominateurs que sont les Caprican, Géménons, Picon ou Virgon, des autres mondes, le capitaine Molder et sa directive 1986 m'a remise à ma place, la place qu'une sud-tauronne ne pourra jamais quitté.

- Tu te trompes Lena…

- Non je ne me trompe pas, la guerre contre les Cylons aurait dû nous soudés tous, mais cette union n'a duré que le temps de la guerre, vous êtes de Géménon, Madame, et pratiquement tous les officiers supérieurs sont des mondes riches.

Cain avait raison due avouée le commandant Zembrano.

- Ecoute-moi Lena, si je t'ai nommée mon XO je ne l'ai pas fait par amitié, ni parce que tu aimes Karlson, non c'est parce que tu est la plus brillante des officiers que j'ai jamais rencontrée, le poste est toujours libre.

Le Docteur Monroe qui avait suivi la discussion éprouvait une certaine forme de curiosité, il n'avait jamais vu le commandant Zembrano aussi sur la défensive, le capitaine Cain, à peine âgée de vingt ans lui donnait du fil à retordre, et ce n'était pas fini, il trouva aussi cocasse d'apprendre que la jeune tauronne était amoureuse du défunt amiral Karlson. Il décida d'intervenir pour arrêter l'escalade verbale.

- Capitaine Cain, dit-il, il y a moins de cinq minutes, l'armurerie a été attaquée par des taurons, êtes-vous mêler à cela ?

Zembrano le fusilla du regard, elle trouvait son intervention inopportune.

- Non, docteur je n'y suis pas mêlé, répondit Cain, j'ai décliné leur offre…

Zembrano était abasourdi, elle connaissait le tempérament de la jeune femme.

- J'ai choisi la voix de la légalité… Dis Cain en avalant un verre de bière de Virgon. Une fois j'ai laissé mon cœur de sud-tauronne prendre le pas sur mon devoir d'officier colonial… j'ai toujours eu pour vous un immense respect, l'Artémis est votre battlestar, il n'est pas le mien, Terence m'a dit un jour que si vous quittiez l'Artémis vous mourriez. Participer à une mutinerie n'est pas dans mon caractère, même si la souffrance de mon peuple et ma propre souffrance avaient voulu que je prenne les armes, je ne l'ai pas fait. Comment aurais-je pu vous trahir ? Vous trahir c'est trahir aussi Terence.

Les paroles de Cain rassurèrent le commandant, le docteur Monroe quitta la pièce après un moment de réflexion, ce qu'il craignait d'arriver n'était pas arrivé.

Cain fixait le sas. Elle dit après un moment.

- Et la raison principale pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu participer à tout cela, c'est que je ne veux pas mourir… Terence m'attend, je veux le retrouver, il est devenu au cours du temps la principale raison de vivre pour moi. J'ai tant souffert, et il est ma seule joie de vivre. J'ai perdu ma sœur adoptive, il ne me reste plus que lui.

Cain avait changé de ton, elle avait dans la voix un timbre rempli d'espoir, sa voix tremblait même, Zembrano sentait que la jeune femme était submergée par l'émotion. Elle continua après, sa voix se fit plus dure.

- Vous savez ce que l'un des futurs mutins a dit à l'un de ses compagnons en entrant ici il y a dix minutes ? Il croyait que je ne comprenais pas le nord-tauron. Il lui dit 'allons voir la bâtarde'. C'est comme cela que les nord-taurons ont toujours désigné mon peuple… Devais-je me joindre à des nord-taurons qui ont une telle opinion de moi ?

Elle comprenait dans quel état de souffrance intérieure se trouvait Cain, oui, combien d'épreuves avait-elle dû affrontés, mais elle était forte, se disait Zembrano, elle l'avait toujours prouvé et avait toujours su s'en sortir.

Zembrano éprouvait à son égard un mélange d'admiration : Cain, avait prouvé ses capacités à commander, mais aussi un sens inné de la loyauté, ces deux qualités que Karlson avait toujours mises en avant. Mais aussi un sentiment de colère, car Cain durant son absence n'avait pas su conserver son commandement, jamais elle, n'aurait été relevée de son commandement, elle aurait abattu sans hésitations Rufus et ses complices. Zembrano lui en voulait de s'être laissé dicter son action par ses sentiments, Cain était trop sentimental.

Dans la situation délicate où se trouvait l'Artémis il lui fallait un XO capable, si l'Artémis quittait la planète, ils auraient à affronter de possibles menaces venant des Cylons, elle voulait un équipage uni et non divisé pour faire face à cette menace. Elle devait jouer le rôle qu'elle-même avait joué aux côtés de l'amiral Karlson. Le seul défaut de Cain était son hypersensibilité émotionnelle, ce défaut dont le haut commandant affublait tous les sud-taurons. Zembrano essaya de mettre de côté sa déception à l'égard de Cain et lui proposa de redevenir son XO, cette fois en jouant la carte sentimentale.

- Lena, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Nous allons quitter cette maudite planète et je devrais avoir à mes côtés sur la passerelle une personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, Terence m'avait dit que tu étais, l'officier idéal, s'il te plait accepte, pense, à la vie de l'équipage, nous pouvons rentrer chez nous. Nous pourrons revoir Terence…

Le cœur de la jeune Helena Cain bondit, Zembrano essayait d'exploiter, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Karlson pour la convaincre se disent, la jeune tauronne. Rejoindre les Douze colonies de Kobol et retrouver Terence Karlson, était la chose qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, mais elle hésita, ce que lui demandait Zembrano était de s'exposer à nouveau, l'opposition qu'elle avait rencontrée parmi certains membres de l'équipage qui n'acceptaient pas de voir une tauronne occupé un poste de responsabilité, allait encore se reproduire. Elle avait renoncé à porter son uniforme colonial, comment aurait-elle pu porter à nouveau ce symbole de la félonie ? Elle refusa…

Son refus ne surprit qu'à moitié le commandant Zembrano. Il ne fit que confirmer l'opinion qu'elle avait de Cain, elle avait souffert énormément, et ses émotions ne faisaient que la guider. L'avenir pour le commandant s'annonçait sombre, la directive 1986 faisait autorité, à son retour dans les colonies, elle aurait à passer en cour martiale. Bien entendu, cette cour martiale se tiendrait à huis clos…

Cain dit.

- J'ai ici toutes mes affaires (elle lui montra un petit sac au pied de la couchette), je vais rester ici dans les quartiers qu'occupent mes compatriotes, une fois rentré à la base de Scorpion, je quitterai la flotte coloniale définitivement, dit Cain. Je ne porterais plus l'uniforme de la flotte colonial.

Zembrano accepta, elle n'avait pas le choix. Cain portait uniquement son maillot de corps à manche courte vert olive et un débardeur noir, et autour du cou sa plaque d'identité militaire couleur bronze.

Quand Zembrano sorti, le vieux Petrovik vint, il devait avoir entendu sa conversation, car il affichait une expression de franche préoccupation.

- Ma fille, pense plus aux autres qu'à toi, le commandant t'a proposée à nouveau de redevenir son XO, pour quoi refusée ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et sortie.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**_Battlestar Artémis, huit heures plus tard… _**

Cain avait demandé l'autorisation au commandant d'aller parler à Andréa Suzanna, elle accepta, elle alla la voir sans arme et après avoir été fouillée à l'entrée de la salle 14, les _marines_ la laissèrent passée.

Elle trouva la tueuse assise sur une chaise en métal au milieu d'une marre de vomi, elle avait du mal à supporter l'alcool, un tueur à gages professionnel ne buvait pas. Elle était menottée au dos de la chaise, elle portait une robe de malade grise, Monroe avait soigné sa blessure à la main gauche. Elle faisait peine à voir, ce n'était plus la superbe blonde aux cheveux frisés, mais une créature dégradée et humiliée. Elle était toute trempée, et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait pinçait le nez de Cain, c'était une odeur d'urine.

Quand elle vit Cain, elle détourna le regard.

- Tu es venu toi aussi m'asperger d'urine ?

De temps en temps, un membre d'équipage tauron entrait et vidait sur la tueuse, un seau d'urine, et l'insultait copieusement. Cain s'écartait pour ne pas être éclaboussée. Cette pratique dégradante était commune aux deux peuples de Tauron. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne punition, elle remontait très loin. Elle était censée exorcisé les rancoeurs qui naissaient autrefois entre les différents clans taurons, on l'avait conservé et même réactualisée au cours de la guerre avec les Cylons, parfois, avant l'exécution de profiteurs de guerre ou de traitres, la populace soumettait les condamnés à mort à ces séances.

Zembrano envoyait un message subliminal à l'usage de l'équipage tauron de l'Artémis, Suzanna allait être exécuté, mais le commandant pensait à un procès de retour dans la base de Scorpion, et non une exécution sommaire comme pour les deux camarades de Gertro. Elle espérait ainsi faire descendre la tension entre taurons et le reste de l'équipage, bien entendu cette punition dégradante n'était pas du goût de certains membres de l'équipage, en premier lieu le bon docteur Monroe…

Cain restait debout, elle toisait la tueuse de tauron comme on l'appelait, la tentative de mutinerie de certains taurons avait échoué, mais la présence de la femme la plus détestée du bord posait problème… vivement que l'Artémis rejoigne les Douze colonies de Kobol pensait le capitaine Caine.

Elle lui demanda.

- Pourquoi as-tu stérilisé les tauronnes de l'Artémis ? Pourquoi t'en prendre aussi à moi ?

Suzanna leva la tête et durant quelques secondes elle la regarda, elle voulut parlée, mais se retint, elle baissa la tête, elle tremblait d'émotion. Cain se rapprocha, l'odeur était insupportable, un autre tauron vint vider encore un seau d'urine sur la tueuse, cette fois, Cain fut éclaboussée, le tauron ne s'excusa pas et sortie de la pièce en maudissant Suzanna.

L'ex-docteur Suzanna tête basse et trempée d'urine, supportait avec stoïcisme ce traitement dégradant.

- Comme je vous hais vous autres taurons ! Dit-elle.

Suzanna continuait à débité sa haine des taurons. Cain la laissait parlée, ses insultes l'aurait mise autrefois dans une colère meurtrière, mais elle avait dépassée ce stade, Suzanna pour elle était devenue une créature abjecte par ses crimes, elle n'échapperait plus à son châtiment.

- Pourquoi répond-moi ? Pourquoi tant de haine envers nous les taurons ? Insista Cain qui ne se contentait pas des insultes de Suzanna.

Elle était aussi profondément blessée de voir celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur sous un mauvais jour, elle l'avait dupée…Elle voulait savoir pourquoi cette femme en était arrivée à de telles extrémités, bien sûr, Cain ne s'était pas embarrassé de tels détails lorsqu'elle avait abattu froidement Gertro.

Cain lui dit espérant la faire réagir.

- Le commandant Zembrano s'est arrangé pour que dès notre retour tu sois livrée aux autorités de Tauron, si tu pensais t'en tirer avec la cour martiale, c'est trop tard, tu sais comment on exécute sur Tauron ?

Suzanna cracha, marquant son désintérêt.

La jeune tauronne continua sur le même ton neutre.

- C'est l'une des rares choses que sud-tauron et nord-tauron partagent ensemble. Lorsque tu seras exécuté par pendaison, ton corps sera livré à la vindicte des familles comme il est de coutume chez nous, il arrive parfois que lorsque le cadavre d'un condamné sort à peu près entier de cette séance, il soit jeté en pâture aux chiens. Tu le vois, pour toi, il n'y aura pas de tombe où pourront se recueillir tes frères de la Fierté Capricaine.

Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de saisir une expression de colère, de peur, ou de résignation, mais il n'y avait rien dans tout cela, Cain ne voyait dans son regard qu'une expression de froideur et de haine. Helena luttait intérieurement, tentant de se contrôler.

Suzanna fini par lui parlée de son passée qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était… durant des minutes puis une heure elle lui raconta toute l'horreur de sa vie, quand elle eu fini, fatiguée par son récit, elle ajouta en se mettant bien droite.

- Tu vois, vous pouvez m'humilié, me dégrader tant que cela vous chante, j'ai connu pire, je ne cesserais jamais de vous haïr vous les taurons.

Son récit toucha Helena Cain, qui resta sans voix. Debout les bras croisés, elle ne quittait pas des yeux Suzanna, elle la voyait maintenant sous un nouveau jour, elle ne doutait pas de la véracité de son histoire, elle était tellement abominable qu'elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant que Suzanna a pu l'inventer. Elle avait un jour abordée son histoire, mais sans la détaillée.

Son récit n'était pas fait pour l'émouvoir et tenter de lui arracher une quelconque assistance, Cain la détestait maintenant pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait et voulait la voir exécutée sur Tauron, non, ce que Cain voyait maintenant, c'était une pauvre créature autrefois bonne et que les circonstances avaient fait devenir un monstre assoiffé de vengeance et de haine.

La haine se disait Cain, une amie qui lui avait permis de survivre durant trois longues années dans le bordel de Alfy et Alfon sur Tauron, la haine, lui avait fait accomplir des actions dont elle ne se croyait pas capable, la haine était un moteur pour elle comme pour Suzanna. En cela elles se ressemblaient, mais là où elles différaient, c'est que Suzanna n'avait pas été sortie de ce cercle infernal de haine, tandis qu'elle, avait trouvé dans l'affection puis l'amour de Karlson une bouée de sauvetage qui l'avait arraché à ce cycle… Bien sûr, la haine revenait de temps en temps chez elle, mais elle n'était plus sa raison de vivre, pour Suzanna c'était tout ce qui lui restait de personnalité.

Cain décida de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas faire en entrant. Elle ferma le sas, puis s'approcha de Suzanna, cette dernière restait immobile la tête basse, la jeune tauronne sortie son mouchoir de sa poche et commença à essuyé le visage de la jeune femme avec patience. Ce geste surpris tellement Suzanna qu'elle resta sans réactions. Puis, quand elle eu fini, Cain passa derrière elle et se mise à lui coiffé les cheveux, elle dit après.

« Tu m'as fait enormement mal Andréa… tu as même voulu me tuer, tu as fait de moi une femme stérile, c'est impardonnable… mais là, en ce moment, à cet instant, je te pardonne tout ce que tu m'as fait, les autres taurons ne te pardonneront jamais, mais moi si, car la souffrance nous fait faire parfois des choses dont nous ne serions pas capable en temps normal, tu resteras pour toujours ma grande soeur. Je veux que le jour de ta mort, tu penses à moi, une tauronne qui t'a pardonné, car elle aussi à souffert comme toi. Emporte avec toi la haine qui m'a toujours hanté. Je t'aime ma grande sœur. »

Elle déposa sur sa joue un baiser, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pour la première fois de sa vie pardonnée à une personne qu'elle et voulu la tuer, cet acte de miséricorde la transforma sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, après ce geste, l'Helena Cain sujet à des accès de colère meurtrière et haineuse disparus… enfin, pour un temps…

Suzanna quant à elle, était pétrifié, au comble de l'incompréhension. Tout à coup elle dit à Cain.

- Soror…

Quand elle entendit cela, Cain s'arrêta.

Suzanna dit rapidement, comme prise par une frénésie soudaine.

- Lena, je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal, tu es ma petite sœur… tu sais cela ?

La jeune tauronne se retourna, et posant sa main sur son ventre, elle repensait à la stérilisation des tauronnes, elle dit.

- Et cela c'est toi ?

L'autre hocha la tête, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Non ! Non Lena ! Ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas responsable de ça… Cela doit être Burana ! Je te l'ai juré, je ne te ferais, jamais de mal.

Cain la dévisagea, était-ce possible que ce soit la vérité ?

- Lena, Burana avait accès lui aussi à l'infirmerie en tant que lieutenant, il était de mèches avec les autres, moi je n'avais qu'une seule mission, faire taire le commandant Zembrano. Je n'allais pas risquer de compromettre ma couverture à l'infirmerie en empoisonnant les tauronnes ! Ajouta Suzanna, véhémente.

Helena se précipita et lui serra les bras, la secouante et lui demanda.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu éliminer Zembrano ? Et que faisais-tu avec les SDU ?

Suzanna fronça les sourcils.

- Non ce n'est pas le SDU ! Je ne pose jamais de questions, celui qui m'a engagé s'appelle Ed Jubba, il est armateur sur Canceron.

Cain avait du mal à la croire, elle l'avait déjà dupé une fois…

- Burana m'a dit être du SDU !

- Alors, il s'est infiltré dans le groupe ! Crois-moi Lena !

- Pourquoi si tu n'es pas responsable de la stérilisation des tauronnes ne t'es-tu pas défendue ?

Andréa Suzanna soupira.

- Petite sœur je suis une morte en sursis… crois-tu que ceux qui ont financé l'assaut planifier d'une battlestar par une bande de mercenaires n'ont pas d'autres moyens ? Ils sont très puissants, Ed Jubba n'est que la partie émergée, ici à bord de l'Artémis se trouve encore des complices de Burana. Mes heures sont comptées.

Elle posa sur elle un regard plein de tendresse.

- Tu connais mon secret et ma vie, la vie n'a pas été facile pour moi, comme pour toi. Le jour où j'avais accepté ce contrat sur la tête du commandant Zembrano, je sentais que cela serait le dernier, comment abattre un commandant de battlestar et espérer en sortir vivant ?

- Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

« Ma vie est une succession de malheurs, j'ai tout perdu en une journée, mon fils adoré, mon mari, un foyer, une situation, ma dignité, tout cela m'a poussée à ne compter que sur moi-même, tuer ou être tuer… et je voulais sortir de ce cercle, seule la mort pouvait me délivrer de cette malédiction. Je ne pouvais plus trouver le bonheur, ni l'amitié ou l'affection de mes semblables… J'ai oublié le visage de ceux que j'ai tués, beaucoup étaient taurons, combien ai-je tuée de taurons, j'ai perdu le compte, mais après en venant ici, j'ai fait ta connaissance… Je savais que tu étais amie avec le commandant Zembrano, je pensais pouvoir mieux l'approchée grâce à toi, mais jamais je n'ai réussit, cela ne devait pas se passé comme cela, pourquoi Lena m'as-tu ouvert ton cœur et fait de moi ton amie et après ta sœur ? Autrefois, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux, tu es tauronne, tout ce que je détestais dans l'univers. »

Cain lui serra la main, elle avait compris son émotion.

- Lena, lorsque nous avons fait le serment d'être sœur pour la vie, j'étais sincère.

- Je le sais, répondit Cain doucement en lui caressant les cheveux, tu es ma sœur, et dehors, quand nous sommes battus c'est le souvenir de ce qui nous liait qui m'a arrêtée.

Les paroles de Cain, émurent Andréa Suzanna.

« C'est en te fréquentant que j'ai appris petit à petit à revivre, à connaitre ta culture sud-tauronne, et tauronne en général, tu m'as ouvert les yeux, je prenais tous les taurons pour des monstres, mais je m'étais rendue compte que je faisais fausse route, le Ha'la'tha est mauvaise, mais les taurons eux n'ont rien à voir avec ces pourritures. Je m'en suis voulu énormément… Être ta sœur tauronne c'était comme un peu une manière de rédemption, avec ton affection j'ai commencé petit à petit à réviser tous mes jugements, j'en étais arrivée au point d'abandonnée mon projet de tuer Zembrano… par la suite lorsque nous eûmes elle et moi une discussion franche à ton sujet, je pris la décision de l'épargnée… »

- Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as empoisonnée ? Demanda surprise Cain.

Suzanna hocha la tête.

- La seule chose que j'ai faite contre ce battlestar est d'être montée à bord d'un Rapace et tentée sans succès de quittée cette planète.

Mais qui donc aurait empoisonnée le commandant Zembrano ? Burana ? Il la voyait souvent dans le SCC et dans ses quartiers, l'aurait-il empoisonnée ?

On commençait à frapper contre la paroi du sas.

Suzanna dit.

- Si tu ne crois pas mon histoire, regarde mon anneau, celui que tu m'as donné un jour pour signifier notre lien de sœurs, prend-le et lit le prénom qui est gravé dessus…

Cain s'exécuta, lorsqu'elle lut le prénom gravé, elle ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer sa surprise.

'Andréa'

- Tu risquais de te faire démasquer en portant un anneau sur lequel il était gravé André au lieu de Irena, pourquoi ?

- Je m'en moquais, quand j'ai posé le pied ici, comme je te l'ai dites, j'ai su que j'allais mourir…

Cain regarda Suzanna et lui dit tout à coup.

- Je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui ôter ses menottes, mais Suzanna l'en dissuada.

- Arrête petite-sœur ! Ne fait pas ça !

- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir !

- Non, non ! Crois-tu que nous pourrions nous frayer un passage au-dehors ? Serais-tu capable de tirer sur un membre d'équipage pour faire évadé une tueuse à gages ?

Helena Cain sortit une petite arme cachée dans son soutien-gorge et visa les menottes.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais faire sauter ces menottes.

Mais Suzanna se tortilla, rendant difficile la tâche à Cain.

- Arrête Lena ! Je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi mourir ici ! Ne me libère pas, je pourrais te faire du mal cette fois-ci !

Cain ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, elle s'escrimait à tenter de viser juste, mais Suzanna ne cessait de bouger.

Finalement Cain n'en pouvant plus poussa sa chaise, Suzanna tomba au sol avec sa chaise, elle tomba la figure la première dans son vomi et l'urine.

La jeune tauronne consciente de son geste, se précipita sur elle, et la releva en lui tenant la tête, Suzanna fondit en larme, imitée par Cain. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, c'était trop injuste, elle avait gagné une véritable sœur, quoiqu'elle ai pu faire dans le passé, elle avait trop souffert comme elle, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre !

- Irena… Dit-elle la voix rauque tenant sa tête entre ses bras et essuyant son visage maculé de vomi et d'urine.

Suzanna toussait. Cain la serrait fort contre sa poitrine, elles pleuraient toutes les deux à chaude larme.

- Ne m'appelle plus Irena, tu connais mon vrai nom : Andréa Olbia, plus personne ne m'a appelée Andréa, avant de mourir je veux que tu m'appelles Andréa…

Suzanna lui demanda de prendre son pendentif.

- Je te le donne Lena, ouvre-le et ne m'oublie jamais ma petite sœur. Si un jour tu donnes naissance à un petit garçon, appel le Damian… et si c'est une fille, Andréa.

- Tu ne mourras pas Andréa ! Tu ne peux pas mourir !

Un sourire apaisé apparu sur le visage décomposé d'Andréa Olbia.

- Lena, sois ma sœur jusqu'au bout et appui sur la gâchette, je veux mourir de tes mains. J'ai choisi le jour de ma mort comme le font les Taurons…

La demande que lui fit Andréa Olbia l'horrifia, elle relâcha son étreinte.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas !

Andréa toussa.

- Laisse-moi rejoindre mon petit prince chéri, mon petit Damian. Je veux que mon corps tu m'enterre à côté de celui de tes parents sur Tauron, ainsi je pourrais définitivement retrouvée la famille que j'ai perdue il y a des années. Tu es ma petite sœur chérie, tue-moi Lena… je t'en supplie Lena, ma petite sœur… Soror, Soror…

Cain ne voulait, elle ne pouvait pas, lui ôter la vie, pas à elle, elle l'aurait sûrement tuée si elle ne l'avait pas connue sous son vrai jour, celui d'une tendre amie, sa sœur avec qui elle avait partagé tant de choses, allant même jusqu'à lui ouvrir son cœur et lui parlés de son secret le plus intime, son amour pour Terence Karlson. Si Tina Marona avait été sa meilleure amie, Andréa avait été plus qu'une amie, sa sœur, presque du même sang qu'elle.

Andréa Olbia était à bout, elle sentait bien que jamais Cain n'exaucerait son vœu. Alors, elle lui dit prêtant l'oreille aux poings qui martelait le sas.

- Tu entends ? Veux-tu continuer à me voir ainsi traitée par ton peuple ? Veux-tu voir ta sœur aussi humiliée ? Pendue bientôt et jeter comme un sac de viande aux chiens ? Écoute ton cœur Lena, et tu prendras la bonne décision, la plus logique.

Mais Cain, ne voulait pas, elle persistait dans son refus de lui ôter la vie. Celle qui fut un jour Andréa Olbia insista.

- Fait-le Lena ! Libère-moi, libère-moi ! Je t'en supplie Soror !

Cain céda à l'appel bouleversant de Andréa et posa, son petit pistolet sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, cette dernière sentant le métal froid contre sa poitrine, lui sourit.

- Soror, fais-le et ne m'oublie jamais. Je t'aime petite sœur.

Cain déposa sur son front un long baisé, et appuya sur la détente, il y eut un petit bruit, un râle d'Andréa, Cain la serrait fort dans ses bras et commençait à avoir la poitrine maculée de sang. Andréa sa grande sœur, celle qui l'avait acceptée comme son amie et sa sœur l'avaient quittée…

Helena lui répétait.

- Soror ! Soror ! Andréa !

La tête appuyée contre son front, Helena pleurait, elle se leva et en hurlant de rage, elle leva le poing en direction du sas et dit.

- Ed Jubba je te ferais payer sa mort !

Quand le sas fut ouvert, une dizaine de membres d'équipages entrèrent en même temps, ils découvrirent le capitaine Caint portant dans ses bras, le cadavre de la tueuse de taurons.

L'un d'eux voulut s'avancer et réclamer le corps pour la vindicte, Cain lui cracha à la figure comme le faisaient tous les sud-tauronne en colère.

- Ne la touchez pas ! Ne la touchez plus jamais ! C'est ma sœur !

Les taurons reculèrent, ils voyaient dans le regard d'Helena Cain une envie de meurtre. Elle tenait dans sa main droite son petit pistolet encore fumant.

Elle quitta la pièce sous les regards médusés des autres.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**_Battlestar Artémis, une heure plus tard,_**

**_vingt-deux jours après le crash…_**

Lorsque le capitaine Cain arriva à la morgue du bord, les vêtements maculés de sang et portant dans ses bras le corps sans vie d'Andréa Olbia, l'infirmière en chef lui demanda son arme, Cain s'exécuta, puis l'infirmière appela par l'interphone le docteur Monroe, elle voulait lui interdire l'accès aux lieux. Elle lui dit que les morts de l'Artémis ne voulaient pas d'une tueuse. Lui rappelant que les cadavres des mercenaires avaient été mis dans une chambre froide en attendant de les jeter dans l'espace. On refusait visiblement à Andréa Olbia même la paix après la mort… Cain essaya de passer outre, mais avec le corps d'Andréa dans les bras, elle ne put passer, l'infirmière en chef faisait barrage avec son corps. L'arrivée rapide de Monroe accompagné d'une civière.

Monroe posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune tauronne. Et lui dit, visiblement pour la réconforter.

- On m'a dit pour elle…

Cain baissa la tête.

- Elle voulait mourir de ma main…

Monroe l'en dissuada, porta son attention sur le cadavre.

Cain posa un regard tendre sur le visage livide et serein d'Andréa. Et elle dit.

- Ô Dieu Taureau ! Pourquoi t'être acharné sur elle ? Pourquoi me l'avoir enlevée, elle qui était devenue ma sœur, la sœur que j'ai perdue il y a des années ?

Monroe prit la parole.

- Capitaine Cain, vous pouvez la conduire à l'infirmerie, il y a une chambre froide, on conservera son corps là-bas.

Cain, hésitait à le croire, mais elle avait confiance en lui, elle posa sur le front d'Andréa un long baiser. Avant qu'un infirmier dépose le corps sur la civière.

Helena Cain était triste, c'était le coup dur de trop pour elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle se sentait à bout de force. Le viol de Pyra, et puis la mort d'Andréa, sa chère sœur, elle se sentait abandonnée de tous, … Elle était tellement fatiguée, Monroe le remarqua et lui conseilla de gagner l'infirmerie, il avait encore les résultats des tests sanguins à vérifier. Cain, ne refusa pas, elle accompagna le docteur Monroe.

L'infirmière-chef s'écria sans être pourtant entendue par Monroe et Cain.

- Depuis quand avons-nous à l'infirmerie une chambre froide ?

Zembrano se rendit au SCC, on ne l'avait pas encore informée de la mort du docteur Suzanna, quand elle arriva au SCC, le lieutenant Bowers lui fourni un rapport détaillé sur l'état de remise en état du second propulseur. Le dernier propulseur était maintenant opérationnel. C'était une bonne nouvelle, pensa Zembrano.

Elle passa en revue les divers problèmes que l'Artémis rencontrait, les propulseurs en état de fonctionnement permettaient dorénavant de quitter la planète. Elle donna des ordres pour préparer le retour de l'Artémis dans les mondes des Douze colonies. Les DRADIS de nouveau opérationnels ne signalaient aucune activité dans l'espace. Les Cylons ne les avaient pas encore repérés malgré le mois passé sur cette planète.

L'enseigne Martok arriva au SCC, elle était blème, elle annonça au commandant Zembrano après avoir oublié de se mettre au garde-à-vous, la mort du docteur Suzanna, abattue par le capitaine Cain.

Zembrano serrait les dents, elle était mécontente, que Cain tue la seule piste qui reliait les mercenaires aux commanditaires l'avait mise en colère, par la faute de Cain, s'évanouissait sa seule source d'information ! Elle regretta amèrement d'avoir cédé à la jeune femme !

Elle se retint voyant la mine de ses officiers dans le SCC tous tournés vers elle, et attendant qu'elle explose de rage, certains, se disait Zembrano, espéraient secrètement cela. Mais Zembrano se contenta de congédié Martok, elle était concentrée sur la remise en état de l'Artémis, et s'en occupa en premier, d'autant que Martok lui avait dit, que Cain se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Elle remit pour plus tard sa discussion avec Cain.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Monroe lui administra un calmant. Cain, en avait besoin, elle était envahie par le chagrin, elle ne cessait de pensée à Andréa et son geste, pour elle, rien ne comptais dans le passée de la tueuse, il n'y avait qu'Helena Cain qui pouvait comprendre toute la souffrance dont Andréa Olbia avait été accablée pour en venir à être une personne qui prenait la vie, au lieu de la sauvée comme elle le faisait avant que le malheur ne s'abatte sur elle et l'emporte dans le tourbillon de la violence sans fin.

Helena Cain, savait en son for intérieur qu'elle était capable de violence extrême, mais elle se savait aussi qu'une âme compassionnelle pouvait émerger de temps en temps, sa sensibilité à fleurs de peau la rendait très vulnérable aux émotions. Était-ce du fait de ses origines sud-tauronne ? Le calmant du docteur Monroe fit son effet, l'infirmerie n'était plus aussi remplie de malades.

Oui, pensa-t-elle, autrefois quand Andréa y travaillait, combien de faux malades venaient uniquement pour la voir ? Elle était tellement séduisante, qu'aucun homme ne lui résistait. Andréa lui avait appris à l'être aussi, mais Cain, s'en moquait, pour elle, un seul homme comptait, et elle avait envie de le voir dans le monde V, mais le calmant l'endormit…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, étendue sur le lit de l'infirmerie, elle pensa revoir Andréa, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une simple infirmière, elle lui sourit et appela le docteur Monroe, qui lui annonça la bonne nouvelle.

- Capitaine, nous avons les résultats de l'analyse, vous n'êtes pas stérile.

Cain soupira… Oui, Andréa ne lui avait jamais menti, elle n'était pas responsable de la stérilisation des tauronnes…

- Il faut que je dise au commandant Zembrano ce que vous m'avez appris, Andréa ne m'a jamais menti, la preuve vous venez de me la donner.

Elle fit mine de se lever, Monroe l'arrêta.

- Vous n'allez pas encore une fois vous battre avec elle ?

Monroe lui prit sa température, le bon docteur était toujours aux petits soins pour ses malades.

Lorsqu'elle quitta l'infirmerie, Helena Cain, se rendit d'un pas lourd dans les appartements d'Andréa Suzanna, elle voulait prier pour son âme comme le faisait tous les sud-taurons. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa des visages hostiles, c'était des taurons, on n'avait pas apprécié son geste. Elle entendit un membre d'équipage parlé du retour de l'Artémis, les propulseurs étaient maintenant en service et le battlestar allait quitter la planète sous peu.

Cain entra un peu plus tard dans les quartiers d'Andréa, son cœur était lourd, elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, mais elle se força, en entrant elle vit que la pièce était sens dessus dessous, on avait vandalisé les quartiers d'Andréa !

Elle referma le sas en tournant la barre, puis elle se rendit directement à l'armoire située dans la chambre près du lit, en marchant sur des morceaux de table, des livres de médecine, elle se boucha le nez, car la pièce avait été maculée de graisse usagée, elle ouvrit l'armoire, et vit que toutes les robes d'Andréa, ses vêtements, tous avaient été déchirés, mis en pièce. Cette violence inouïe la pétrifia,

Elle s'assit sur ce qui restait du sommier et elle se mise à pleuré à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? S'acharner sur elle ? Elle avait le cœur qui saignait.

C'est à ce moment que le commandant Zembrano fit son entrée, lorsque Cain l'entendit elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Elle voulut tomber dans ses bras, mais Zembrano la repoussa. Cain recula, elle se souvint tout à coup de sa réaction à l'hôpital de Delphi… Le commandant affichait un visage fermé, Cain lui dit.

- Madame, ses dernières volontés étaient qu'elle soit enterrée sur Tauron.

La demande de Cain, fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, Zembrano explosa littéralement de colère.

- Tu ne manques pas d'air ! Je t'ai fait confiance, et tu as tué la seule personne encore en vie qui pouvait me mener aux commanditaires de l'assaut contre l'Artémis ! De plus, ton geste à échauffé les esprits, j'avais promis un procès sur Tauron et en la tuant, tu as tout gâché…

Cain avait failli lui parlé d'Ed Jubba mais les paroles du commandant la mire en colère, elle l'oublia.

- Vous n'avez pas vu ce que l'on lui a fait ! Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait à ses quartiers ! Vous vouliez que sur Tauron on l'écharpe ? C'était ma sœur… Répondit Cain.

- Arrête Lena, répondit excédé Zembrano, ta sœur, ta vraie sœur tu l'as perdu sur Tauron à la fin de la guerre avec les Cylons, elle, Suzanna, était plus âgée que toi, j'ignore ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais il faut que tu fasses la part des choses… c'était une tueuse.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous ne me comprendrez jamais commandant Zembrano ! Fit Cain en colère.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? C'est toi petite idiote qui ne m'as jamais compris !

Cain tremblait. Elle répondit la voix vibrante d'émotion.

- Malgré les années, vous n'avez jamais changé d'attitude à mon égard, vous m'avez toujours considérée comme une enfant ! Elle, Andréa, ne m'a jamais prise pour une enfant, c'est elle qui a fait de moi une femme.

- Ça suffit ! Elle t'a appris à te maquiller et à bouger les fesses habillées comme une trainée dans les soirées sur la base Scorpions ! Tu appelles cela ta sœur ? Elle m'a bien eu la garce avec ces beaux discours sur l'amour entre sœurs !

Les paroles de Zembrano, froides et crues, touchèrent Helena dans son âme, ainsi c'était cela que Zembrano pensait d'elle ? Le commandant avait toujours pris Andréa pour une catin, elle qui ne lui avait jamais rien demandé et qui l'avait acceptée comme elle était sans jamais vouloir la contrôler, à contrario de Zembrano ou de l'amiral Karlson.

Helena, devenue orpheline à neuf ans avait tout au long de sa vie recherché la famille qu'elle avait perdue, la relation quasi fusionnelle qu'elle avait nouée avec Andréa Olbia était un exemple de ses tentatives avortées de retrouvée l'affection à jamais perdu d'une mère et d'un père, sa sœur avait disparu et Andréa s'était rapprochée le plus de l'image que s'était fait Cain de sa petite sœur. Entendre Zembrano l'insulter de la sorte la mise en colère.

- Vous avez toujours voulu diriger ma vie vous et Terence ! Repris Cain.

- Qui t'as dit que nous dirigions ta vie ? Nous t'aimons ! Tu n'as pas attendu notre autorisation pour te fourrer dans les ennuis toute seule, d'abord avec Dana Walters, et après avec le docteur Suzanna… Ne te décharge pas sur moi ou Terence de tes erreurs, tu en as toujours fait à ta tête, et ton caractère de sud-tauronne a empiré les choses. Je t'en veux énormément Lena, je ne te pardonnerais jamais cette faute durant mon absence tu n'as pas su conserver ton commandement ! Tu es devenue une vraie pute comme Suzanna !

Les paroles de Zembrano heurtèrent la jeune femme. Le commandant était définitivement remonté contre elle, elle avait toujours gardé cette rancœur à l'intérieur d'elle pour ne pas froisser Karlson, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là et ayant définitivement perdu toute illusion concernant Cain, elle ne se priva pas pour lui dire tout le mal qu'elle pensait de sa conduite passée.

« Oui ma fille, autrefois ! Moi et Terence avions cru en toi, tu es sortie brillamment de l'académie militaire de Picon, une carrière d'avenir se présentait à toi, et nous espérions que tu pourrais nous rejoindre dans cette guerre que nous menons contre les Cylons, mais comme une petite fille gâtée le jour de ton départ tu as voulu jouer les putes en compagnie de l'autre garce de Tina ! Le résultat a été catastrophique, par ta faute Terence a dû te remplacer au pied lever et il a été assassiné ! C'est toi qui es la véritable responsable de son assassinat ! Par ton manque de sérieux, tu as causé un tort énorme aux colonies ! Cela jamais je ne te l'ai dit, mais maintenant je te le dis, car je n'ai plus confiance en toi, tu peux crier, pleurer comme la chochotte que Suzanna a faite de toi, je m'en moque ! Je t'avais amené sur l'Artémis pour que tu redeviennes le lieutenant Cain que nous avions imaginé, mais tu n'as fait qu'agir en petite fille capricieuse, allant jusqu'à te lier d'amitié avec cette créature ! Et laisse moi te dire une autre chose, en te voyant agir depuis ces semaines comme une sentimentale bornées, j'ai compris que le haut commandement avait eu raison pour la directive 1986, j'ai eu tort de te nommer XO, j'ai créé sans le savoir la zizanie à bord, car vous autres les sud-taurons n'êtes pas fiable ! »

Cain était rouge, elle aurait voulu se défendre, elle voyait Zembrano rouge de colère, mais gardant toujours de sa superbe et de son ton condescendant qu'elle avait toujours eu à son égard, Cain avait le cœur qui saignait.

Zembrano lui tourna le dos et fit mine de partir.

- Andréa est ma sœur quoique vous disiez ! Lui cria Cain hors d'elle. Je vous déteste !

Zembrano ne l'écouta pas et sortit de la pièce, tandis qu'Helena Cain s'en retourna dans la chambre d'Andréa Suzanna en sanglot.

Une fois seule dans le couloir, Zembrano toussa, elle s'alluma une cigarette, malgré son asthme, cela la calmait, elle était allée de désillusion en désillusion en ce qui concernait la jeune Helena Cain, elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'en lui permettant de voir la tueuse à gages, elle avait détruit toutes ses chances de remonter la source. Pire encore, Cain était devenue une menace à son autorité. Elle espérait rapidement retrouver les Douze colonies et en finir avec ce cauchemar qui durait depuis trois mois.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Le cadavre d'Andréa Suzanna avait été déposé dans ses quartiers, conservés dans une capsule gardée à température constante, le cadavre reposait au centre de la pièce, Cain avait lavé son corps et l'avait habillé d'une longue robe rouge. Elle était à genou à côté de la capsule, elle priait pour le repos de son âme. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle jeunait et portait une longue robe rouge, ses joues étaient peintes en rouge la couleur du deuil chez les sud-taurons. Ils voyaient la mort comme une délivrance.

Cain psalmodiait des prières sud-tauronnes qu'elle avait apprises par cœur dans un livre de prières que son mentor Petrovik lui avait apporté deux jours auparavant. Cain psalmodiait avec ferveur espérant que l'âme de sa sœur adoptive trouve le repos et soit lavée de ses pêchés terrestre. De temps en temps, elle allumait de l'encens, le commandant Zembrano avait ordonné le nettoyage de ses quartiers après l'acte de vandalisme. Cain aurait voulu la remercier, mais le deuil sud-tauron imposait de jeûner et de ne parler à personne pendant 3 jours.

Helena Cain était devenue une fervente croyante, elle voulait croire que l'âme d'Andréa irait rejoindre celle de son fils mort, elle espérait que tous deux seraient dorénavant réunis et heureux, elle le voulait ardemment voir son souhait réalisé, le dieu Taureau veillait sur eux maintenant. Oui, Andréa, reposera sur Tauron, se dit-elle en se levant, elle avait des crampes à force de rester à genoux, elle posa la main sur la capsule et déposa un baiser sur sa surface, elle devait maintenant couvrir le cercueil avec un drap rouge. Demain était le dernier jour de son deuil.

Elle se dirigea vers la table où elle avait déposé le drap rouge, quand le sas s'ouvrit tout à coup, à sa grande surprise elle vit entré un groupe, ils avaient la mine des mauvais jours, certains étaient ivres d'après leurs dégaines, Cain compris tout de suite, et se précipita vers l'interphone à l'entrée, mais l'un d'eux lui barra la route, tandis que les autres se ruèrent vers la capsule, Cain voulu les en empêcher, mais deux bras puissants s'abattirent sur elle, tandis que les autres commençaient à frappés la surface de la capsule, résolue à l'ouvrir et à sortir le cadavre.

L'un de ceux qui tenait Cain lui cracha au visage, et la jeta contre le sol, Cain se blessa au visage, un autre l'aspergea d'un sceau, c'était de l'urine il lui jeta.

- Chienne ! Si tu es sa sœur, tu dois partager son sort !

Disant cela, il sortit il lui cracha au visage et l'insulta copieusement dans le dialecte sud-tauron.

Cain ne réagit pas, elle était pétrifiée par toute cette violence et cette folie, déjà deux des taurons avaient sorties le cadavre d'Andréa, ils s'apprêtaient à la mettre en charpie, mais Cain se leva et sauta sur l'un d'eux avant qu'il ne réagisse, ses compagnons frappèrent la jeune femme au visage, elle tomba à côté du corps sans vie d'Andréa, Cain rapidement, ne sentant plus les coups de pieds que l'on lui donnait se plaqua contre le cadavre d'Andréa, et reçue les coups que l'on lui réservait, elle criait par intermittence aux Taurons en furies.

- Soror Andréa ! Soror ! Je vais mourir avec toi !

Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de frappé Cain protégeait le cadavre d'Andréa, leurs fureurs était telle qu'ils étaient prêts à la tuer !

La jeune femme supportait les coups, jamais une sud-tauronne ne laissait le corps d'un membre de sa famille profanée, les taurons le comprirent, deux d'entre eux, apportèrent des sceaux d'urine et le déversèrent sur Cain et le cadavre d'Andréa. Cain protégeait avec son corps, celui d'Andréa, elle était prête à mourir pour cela !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, fasse à la violence brutal, elle ne réagissait plus comme la petite Helena martyrisée dans le bordel de Alfy et Alfon, roulé en boule, pour mieux supporté les coups, non, Helena protégeait de tout son corps le cadavre d'une personne qu'elle aimait, c'était la première fois qu'elle agissait de la sorte.

L'un des taurons pendant ce temps, lui dit.

- Chienne ! Demain nous viendrons t'égorger et nous jetterons ton corps et celle de ta chienne de sœur dans l'espace !

Puis, elle n'entendit plus les taurons, et quand elle se retourna faiblement, elle vit que la pièce était vide, ils étaient partis, Cain rampa, car elle ne pouvait plus marché après les coups qu'elle avait reçus, et avec difficulté atteignit l'interphone…

Monroe arriva sur les lieux, il était consterné, quand il trouva Cain étendue sur le sol près de l'interphone, les vêtements en lambeaux, et le corps couvert de bleu, il prévint le commandant Zembrano. Deux marines étaient en faction maintenant, après avoir reçu le message. La jeune femme respirait faiblement, Monroe était inquiet.

Une civière tirée par un infirmier arriva, quand Monroe voulut l'y déposer, Cain hocha la tête, elle lui dit faiblement.

- Docteur, pour l'amour du Dieu Taureau, je dois rester, je dois terminer la cérémonie pour ma sœur…

Monroe était émue de voir la jeune femme pensée plus à une morte qu'à elle.

- Très bien capitaine…

Et il la déposa sur le lit, il lui prit son pouls.

Cain gardait les yeux grands ouverts, tandis que Monroe lui essuyait le visage maculé de sang et d'urine.

Il lui dit.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils s'en soient pris à vous, l'une des leurs…

Cain gardait les yeux ouverts sans réactions. Cela inquiétait le docteur, qui pensait qu'elle était encore sous le choc.

Il passa à autre chose…

- Capitaine. N'en veuillez pas au commandant Zembrano, l'Artémis est tout ce qui lui reste.

Il ajouta.

« Vous avez perdu un être cher à votre cœur j'en suis peiné, et je regrette cette perte, le docteur Suzanna était une femme d'une qualité rare, je n'ai jamais partagé l'avis du commandant à son sujet, Zembrano est trop carré pour la comprendre, et vous comprendre aussi, j'ai été père une fois, et je sais qu'avoir une fille qui grandit trop vite peu s'avérer un problème à gérer, Zembrano vous aime comme une mère aime sa petite fille, je me souviens l'avoir entendue parlé de vous quand Karlson vous avait amené ici à bord de l'Artémis après vous avoir trouvée sur Tauron. Zembrano disait que vous lui faisiez peine à voir, le crâne rasée, vous étiez si apeurée, et chétive, elle montra pour la première fois envers un être humain de la compassion, j'avais lu dans son regard une expression de tristesse en pensant à ce que vous aviez enduré, Karlson ne lui avait rien dit, mais elle avait sentie que la petite fille de 12 ans avait vécu une horrible situation là-bas sur Tauron dévasté par la guerre. »

Elle n'avait jamais senti chez Zembrano le moindre signe d'affection, elle avait érigée un mur entre elles. Tout ce que pouvait lui dire le docteur, elle s'en moquait.

Monroe s'assis à côté de son lit, Cain se fit violence pour l'écouter, elle voulait prié pour sa sœur adoptive comme le faisait les sud-taurons. Il se livra à une confession intime dont Cain ne s'attendait pas.

« Écoutez-moi capitaine, vous savez, j'ai toujours considéré Zembrano comme ma petite fille, elle ressemble un peu à ma petite Katia, toutes deux étaient des garçons manqués et dotés d'une forte personnalité. Ma petite Katia est morte à 20 ans, peu avant la guerre, dans un accident de voiture. Je me souviens encore du jour où elle et Karlson sont arrivés à bord de l'Artémis. Ils étaient tellement jeunes, mais en eux se dégageait un quelque chose qui m'avait attiré l'attention, surtout chez Karlson. J'ai toujours été un ami pour lui, mais je ne lui ai jamais pardonné d'avoir fait souffrir autant Zembrano. Bien sûr, il ne l'a jamais fait exprès, elle l'aimait, mais lui l'aimait comme une amie… vous vous rendez compte de la souffrance subie par Zembrano durant toutes ces années, vivre et travailler dans le même battlestar que l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui ne lui cédait jamais ? C'est parce qu'elle a toujours été une femme de caractère que Zembrano n'a pas sombré dans la mélancolie, elle pense toujours et avant tout à l'intérêt général et non le sien. Je vous en prie capitaine, cesser de la provoquée, je la connais, et elle pourrait un jour vous faire du mal si elle pensait que vous représenter une menace pour l'Artémis. Vous n'êtes pas à sa taille, elle et Karlson sont deux loups solitaires dont l'unique but est de gagner une guerre qui n'a pas encore éclaté avec les Cylons. Si vous aimez Karlson oubliez-le… »

Cain hocha la tête. Elle dit d'une voix saccadée.

- Je ne renoncerais jamais à lui ! Le commandant ne me fait pas peur.

- Vous n'avez pas compris, vous n'êtes pas de taille, je connais Zembrano et Karlson depuis des années, ce sont en quelque sorte mes enfants, aucun des deux n'est destiné à connaitre l'amour, je l'ai toujours su ils sont –croyez-moi je suis le premier à le regretter- prédestinés à mourir au combat, un combat qu'ils mènent contre un ennemi qui a disparu, les Cylons. Ils ont voulu faire de vous un être qui leur ressemblent, mais votre personnalité a résisté, je n'approuve pas la façon dont elle vous a traité, je connais vos motivations, je sais que vous êtes en quête d'une famille, pour vous le docteur Suzanna, Andréa comme vous l'appelez représentait la sœur que vous avez perdue, suivez mon conseil, vivez votre vie, la guerre est finie, votre génération veut vivre et je la comprends, celle de Karlson et Zembrano c'est la génération sacrifiée, pratiquement toute cette génération à connu la guerre et a été mobilisé.

Cain posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Docteur vous êtes la conscience de l'Artémis, je vous remercie pour vos dernières paroles. Je veux vivre comme vous l'avez dit, et Terence est ma raison de vivre, je l'aime et il m'aime, avec lui je pourrais oublier tout… Sans son amour je serais restée la petite sauvage hantée par ses pulsions meurtrières, j'ai tué un homme quand j'avais douze ans… Si je ne l'avais pas, je me serais suicidé depuis longtemps, pourquoi devrais-je vivre et supporter toute cette violence qui ne fait que me suivre depuis la mort de mes parents sur Tauron ?

La confession de Cain confirma l'opinion que le docteur avait sur Cain, une femme marquée par la violence et qui cherchait avec l'amour à s'en échapper. Si par malheur, Karlson était belle et bien mort, Cain pouvait très bien sombrer dans la violence, Zembrano lui avait décrit avec force de détails la manière froide dont elle avait mis fin aux jours du lieutenant Gertro, une balle entre les deux yeux… Plus il la regardait, et plus il sentait avoir en face de lui une bombe à retardement, Zembrano était de taille à l'affrontée, mais Cain pourrait lui faire du mal. Cela l'inquiétait, car plus que tout, il était loyal envers le commandant Zembrano.

- Je me souviens quand vous étiez la petite fille de douze ans arrivés à bord, la nuit dans les quartiers de Zembrano vous l'appeliez « soror », à l'époque j'ignorais que c'était du sud-tauron pour dire 'ma sœur'. Vous avez oublié l'amour qu'elle vous portait à l'époque…

Cain ne se souvenait pas de ses journées passées à bord de l'Artémis il y a de cela huit ans...

Monroe insista.

- Oui capitaine, Zembrano vous aime comme une sœur, elle vous a toujours aimée, c'est pour cette raison que vous avez toujours eue une relation conflictuelle avec elle.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Ils étaient trois appelés dans les quartiers du commandant Zembrano, elle fumait toujours autant malgré sa toux et son asthme, elle était calme malgré l'annonce de la nouvelle de l'agression subite par Helena Cain. Zembrano, commençait à croire que la fatalité avait pris pour cible Cain.

Elle avait fait demander l'enseigne Dina Martok, le sergent Watson des marines et le lieutenant Martoldi, ce dernier, officier tactique avait été malade depuis deux semaines, suite à une intoxication, le point commun entre eux, aucun d'eux n'avait participer au putsch de Rufus et Molder. Zembrano avait besoin d'eux.

Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait décidé de faire évacuer Cain, elle leur montra un papier trouvé sur le pas du sas dans les quartiers de Cain, il s'agissait d'une menace de mort.

- Sergeant Watson, vous veillerez à la sécurité du capitaine Cain, veillez sur elle comme si vous veilliez sur votre propre mère, un Rapace quittera dans deux heures l'Artémis, vous avez les coordonnés de l'Étoile Demeter dans la mémoire centrale de l'ordinateur de vol, en 10 à 15 bonds PRL vous rejoindrez les 12 colonies de Kobol. Vous enseigne Martok, je vous fais sous-lieutenant, tenez…

Zembrano lui tendit des galons, Martok ne sut quoi répondre elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Martok, vous m'avez été loyal, malgré que le fait que je vous ai confié la tâche ingrate de me servir tous les matins le petit déjeuner, vous avez du caractère et de la patience, vous méritez cette promotion…

Elle se tourna vers Martoldi.

- Quant à vous lieutenant Martoldi je vous confie la mission de remettre ceci au haut commandement, il s'agit du dossier militaire de Cain, attestant de ses divers grades et fonctions, je veux que lorsqu'elle retrouvera la vie civile, elle soit reconnue comme capitaine et reçoive une pension pour ses états de services.

Martoldi se mit au garde-à-vous.

- A vos ordres, madame !

Tous les trois sortirent, laissant Zembrano en pleine réflexion. Elle alluma son tourne-disque et se passa un vieil air Géménon, il s'agissait de la 'Prière au mort' un célèbre opéra lyrique vieux de trois siècles, elle repensa à Cain et à sa violente dispute de la veille, elle se sentait une fois de plus coupable d'avoir violemment attaquer celle qui aux finales était la plus proche d'elle sur ce vaisseau, et la plus loyale.

Monroe arriva un peu plus tard, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

Il s'en prit violemment à elle, oubliant même qu'elle était le commandant, Zembrano le laissa vidé sa colère, il la traita de tous les noms, elle le connaissait, il était rarement en colère, mais elle savait pourquoi…

Finalement, épuisé, il lui dit sur un ton plus conciliant.

- Zembrano ! La petite Cain à trois côtes cassées, le visage tuméfiait, et le cœur brisé par le chagrin, je vous en supplie, allez la voire… Ne répétez pas la même erreur que vous avez commise le jour où elle a failli se faire violer par Gertro et sa bande ! Je vous en supplie ! Si elle apprend que Karlson est mort maintenant, je crains qu'elle ne se suicide.

Zembrano éteignit le tourne-disque.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse doc ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle me détestait, je n'arriverai jamais à la comprendre…

- Mais Erika… Vous l'aimez quand même !

Zembrano haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr, depuis que je la connais, je la considère comme ma petite sœur, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'entendre avec elle, elle est trop emportée…

- Erika, je vous demande d'oublier le passé, elle a besoin de vous, comme vous avez maintenant besoin d'elle, vous avez toutes les deux perdu l'homme que vous aimez…

-Arrêtez doc ! Cette histoire ne vous regarde pas ! Et depuis quand vous permettez-vous de m'appeler par mon prénom !

- Depuis que celle que je considère comme ma fille, vous ! Avez perdu le sens des réalités ! Laissez de côté un moment votre uniforme de commandant, d'Héroine de la guerre avec les Cylons, et redevenez Erika Zembrano, la jeune femme formidable que je connais !

Zembrano posa sur le docteur un regard amusé.

- Savez-vous pourquoi je ne veux pas aller la voir ?

- Oui je le sais, et vous le savez aussi, mais faites le, je suis sûr que cette fois, vous et elle briserez ce cercle vicieux de rivalités entre vous.

Le commandant haussa les épaules.

Un peu plus tard, elle se rendit dans les quartiers d'Andréa Suzanna, les deux _marines_ en faction saluèrent, Zembrano leur demanda de garder l'entrée du couloir, puis elle entra dans les quartiers, ferma le sas et marcha en direction du lit où se trouvait Cain.

Elle la vit, étendue sur le côté droit, son drap de lit lui couvrant tout le corps jusqu'à l'épaule, Zembrano se planta devant elle, quand elle vit son visage couvert de bleus et tuméfié, elle posa la main sur sa bouche, elle faillit crier, choquée de la voir ainsi, un si beau visage défiguré par les coups. Cain gardait les yeux grands ouverts, sans réactions à sa présence, Zembrano se mise à genou de façon à être face à face avec elle.

Elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de la regarder, avec des yeux remplis de remords, la voir ainsi était une torture, la description que lui avait faite Monroe dépassait l'entendement. Elle posa sa main droite sur son front et le caressa.

- Lena, Lena ?

Cain toussa, mais ne dit pas un mot.

Zembrano s'assis à même le sol froid, et lui pris la main droite, elle la serra très fort.

Puis elle lui dit, cherchant ses paroles, la gorge sèche.

- Lena, dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie.

Mais la jeune femme restait muette, insensible à toutes ses marques d'affection, Zembrano craignait qu'il ne fût cette fois trop tard pour lui témoigner son amitié.

Elle lui dit.

- Je sais qu'une fois encore je t'ai blessée, non plus physiquement comme l'autre fois, mais dans ton cœur, toutes les paroles que je t'ai dites étaient sous le coup de la colère…

La voix de Cain résonna.

- Non, madame tout ce que vous m'avez dit vous le pensiez, vous ne mentez jamais.

Zembrano ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Non ! Non Lena ! Crois-moi, tu compte énormément pour moi, c'est moi qui ai commis une erreur abominable en t'amenant ici, sans le savoir je t'ai fait souffrir comme jamais, j'étais toujours jalouse de toi, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment ma petite sœur d'il y a huit ans avait pu me voler l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé, je ne m'en suis jamais remise malgré mes dénégations, j'essayais de prouver à moi-même que j'avais passé ce stade de la jalousie et de la rivalité avec toi, mais non, chaque fois que tu t'opposais à moi, une voix me disait que tu voulais m'achever après m'avoir pris Terence…

Cain posa sa main gauche sur sa tête.

- Soror… Je l'aime tant, mon cœur a toujours saignée lorsque je te voyais, j'éprouvais un sentiment de culpabilité, aimer Terence à cette époque, je prenais cela pour de la trahison vis-à-vis de toi, j'ai toujours cherché à t'épargner, mais je suis une femme, et sud-tauronne, mes sentiments pour Terence ce sont exprimés tout à coup sans que je ne puisse rien y faire… je te demande pardon Soror Erika, pardonne-moi de t'avoir pris Terence… je t'aime Soror.

Les paroles de Cain bouleversèrent la froide commandant de l'Artémis. Elle se leva et tomba dans ses bras, elle pleurait comme jamais elle n'avait pleurée de sa vie.

- Lena, oui je te pardonne ma sœur !

Cain pleurait aussi, mais de joie, Erika Zembrano l'avait finalement acceptée.

Zembrano sortit son mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux.

- Tu m'as fait pleurer petite peste ! Dit-elle en se levant.

Elle sortit de la pièce.

C'était la dernière fois que Cain la vit avant son départ.

Deux heures plus tard, Cain fut transportée sur une civière, sous la garde de quatre marines, que commandait le sergent Watson, la capsule renfermant le corps de Andréa Suzanna suivait derrière, Zembrano avait consenti à ce que Cain l'emporte avec elle pour l'enterrer sur Tauron.

Deux rapaces au lieu d'un quittèrent l'Artémis qui venait de se libérer de l'attraction de la planète désertique.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Zembrano s'était rendue dans la Station Tactique, elle voulait préparer les prochains bonds PRL, elle craignait que les Cylons n'apparaissent en chemin. Un coup de téléphone la sortie de ses réflexions, le lieutenant Kanders, officier Scientifique avait la voix qui tremblait d'émotions, Zembrano pensa en avoir eu déjà assez aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kanders ? Grogna Zembrano.

- _Commandant, nous avons déchiffré une partie du message crypté de la capsule_!

Le ton de la voix de Kanders lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire importante, Zembrano remit son travail à plus tard et quitta le SCC sous les regards interrogateurs des officiers sur le pont.  
Elle se rendit dans le laboratoire scientifique du bord. Elle fut accueillie par le lieutenant Kanders qui piaillait d'impatience à lui annoncer la nouvelle incroyable.

- Madame ! Lisez ceci ! Dit-elle la voix remplie d'émotions.

Elle lui tendit une feuille losange, Zembrano leva les yeux sur elle.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

« À cent pour cent madame, nous avons essayé toutes les combinaisons possibles et nous sommes systématiquement tombés sur des non-sens, alors que ceci est la plus logique et cohérente. C'est encore fragmentaire, mais c'est déjà une bonne piste. La clef du décryptage nous vient d'un code colonial du nom de _2102_, et qui était uniquement connu et utilisé par la division de parachutistes coloniaux de Leonis durant la guerre avec les Cylons. C'est en fouillant dans les archives que Desmond est tombé sur ce code. Ce code met du temps à être décrypté, c'est le seul inconvénient. D'autre part, nous avons analysé l'alliage qui compose la capsule, il s'agit d'un alliage inconnu, mais dérivé de l'Utrax d'après le taux de titane et de superplatine, que l'armée coloniale utilise depuis un an dans le blindage de certaines parties vitales des nouveaux battlestar de la Classe Mercury. »

Zembrano fronça les sourcils. Elle lut le papier à haute voix.

- _… années après…la…guerre Cylon… les douze…seront attaqués… voici le visage… Cylons infiltré…il y a…. arrêter._

Elle regarda Kanders, que voulait dire ce message ?

- Visiblement, quelqu'un nous prévient d'une attaque Cylon, mais nous ignorons quand et comment ils attaqueront. Dit le lieutenant.

Au même moment, un collègue de Kanders, en blouse blanche, du nom de Desmond, lui tendit une autre feuille.

- Madame ces trois photos, il s'agit des Cylons, regardez la deuxième.

Zembrano sursauta.

- Le docteur Suzanna ?

Kanders prit la photo, et s'exclama.

- Oui madame, je suppose que ce message nous vient d'une source infiltrée chez eux… je veux dire, chez les Cylons. Suzanna était une Cylon !

Zembrano n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Suzanna une Cylon ? Depuis quand les Cylons avaient formes humaines ? Une chose était sûre, Cylon ou pas, Suzanna était morte.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut-il bien-dire ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Kanders l'ignorait, ainsi que tous les membres de l'équipe scientifique qui l'entourait.  
Le commandant Zembrano réfléchit un moment. Elle saisit le téléphone et appela le SCC.

- Bowers ! Faites venir immédiatement aux SCC le lieutenant Dickson, je serais là dans une minute.

Elle reposa le combiné et ordonna à Kanders de lui donner une copie du dossier du déchiffrage.

- Je veux que vous continuer à déchiffré ce message, tenez moi informé constamment.

Elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit au pas de course le SCC, durant tout le trajet elle ne cessa de réfléchir, là elle tenait dans sa main droite un dossier contenant peut-être des informations vitales sur une éventuelle attaque Cylon contre les Colonies, devait-elle croire ce message ?

Était-ce plutôt une ruse de l'ennemi censé les mettre en alerte et tester leurs défenses ? Zembrano l'ignorait, mais son instinct lui disait que le message était vrai, la preuve la plus fiable était l'utilisation d'un ancien code militaire colonial le 2102, les Cylons n'étaient pas aussi infiltrés ou au fait des divers standards militaires pour imaginer un tel piège avec l'utilisation de ce code.

Zembrano en arrivant au SCC, para au plus pressé, le lieutenant Bowers l'informa des préparatifs du premier bond PRL pour l'Étoile Déméter, point de repère menant aux Douze Colonies. Zembrano acquiesça et se tourna vers le jeune pilote, le lieutenant Dickson, un petit costaud de Caprica, dont elle connaissait l'adresse au pilotage, après Cain et elle, il était le meilleur pilote de l'Artémis. Elle le mit très vite au courant de sa mission.

« Lorsque nous aurons atteint notre point de repère : l'étoile Démeter, je vous donnerais personnellement un dossier, je veux que vous apportiez ce dossier de toute urgence à la base Scorpion, vous partirez avec votre Viper en suivant une autre route il vous faudra être très prudent, si je vous envoie en avant, c'est par sécurité et aussi à cause des enjeux. Ce dossier que voici contient des informations de la plus haute importance, tenez aussi votre ordre de mission que j'ai signé… »

Elle lui donna un petit papier signé de sa main.

- J'y ai ajouté mon code secret de confidentialité niveau Rouge, lorsque vous serez à la base, veuillez le remettre directement au chef du service de contre-espionnage de l'Armée, c'est le colonel Loma, nous sommes de vieux amis. Allez-y maintenant.

Le lieutenant Dickson se mit au garde à vous et salua avant de quitter le SCC et de prendre sa combinaison de vol dans les quartiers des pilotes. Il allait attendre assis dans le cockpit de son Viper les ordres et le dossier que devait lui donner le commandant Zembrano.

Cette dernière, souhaitait obtenir plus d'informations avant de les fournir au lieutenant Dickson, elle attendait de ce fait, que l'équipe du lieutenant Kanders progresse dans le décryptage.

Zembrano ne perdit pas de temps, accoudé au pupitre, elle supervisait les premiers bonds PRL qui ne tardèrent pas, l'un après l'autre, au cinquième bond PRL, l'enseigne Flow qui était chargée de la navigation annonça que l'Étoile Déméter avait été atteinte.

Très vite, de ce point de l'espace, on commença à calculer une route pour rejoindre les Douze colonies, l'étoile du système Hélios Delta servi de point de repère, Zembrano, espérait que le Lt. Martoldi pourrait lui aussi calculer la nouvelle route, il pilotait le rapace où Cain se trouvait.

Elle s'inquiétait pour elle, elle l'avait trouvée presque défigurée par les coups, qu'allait-elle devenir le jour où elle apprendrait que Karlson était mort ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un appel du Lt. Kanders. Cette fois elle lui annonça avoir déchiffré complètement le code. Zembrano quitta le SCC au passage, elle amena avec elle un marines.  
Kanders se tenait avec l'enseigne Desmond sur le seuil de la porte du laboratoire, ils affichaient une mine des plus tendues. Zembrano compris très vite en lisant la feuille que lui tendit Kanders.  
Elle il lut le message complet cette fois :

- _La 40e année après la première guerre avec les Cylons, les douze colonies de Kobol seront attaquées par surprise. Grâce à une agent infiltrée, les Cylons auront accès au système central de défense des Douze colonies. Ce système de Défense centralisé sera la création du docteur Baltar. Si vous recevez ce message, voici les visages de trois Cylons à formes humaines. Le dernier président des colonies : John Adar, mourra dans l'attaque du haut commandement sur Picon. La race humaine sera pratiquement exterminée… En complément, voici le déroulement de l'attaque tel qu'elle s'est produite…_

Toute l'équipe de Kanders partageait la même excitation, pour eux, le message était authentique, et plus encore, il venait du Futur ! C'était la conclusion logique selon Kanders.

Zembrano était plus circonspecte, un message annonçant un évènement à venir ? Elle trouvait cela étrange, mais Zembrano était aussi d'une nature logique, rien n'indiquait que ledit message était un faux, s'il s'agissait d'une ruse des Cylons, quel en était la finalité ?

Annoncé une attaque sur les colonies future ou proche eu été une erreur stratégique, les Douze colonies de Kobol disposaient depuis quelques années des nouveaux Battlestars de la Classe Mercury (_le Pegasus est de classe Mercury_), selon les ingénieurs, tous ces nouveaux appareils surclassaient en puissance de feu trois battlestars du type de l'Artémis, et les coloniaux possédaient déjà une dizaine de ces nouveaux battlestars.

Les stratèges du haut commandement étaient confiants, les Cylons n'étaient pas de taille, alors s'il s'agissait d'un faux d'origine Cylon, cela aurait réveillé le lion colonial qui dormait depuis la fin de la guerre avec les Cylons, et c'était donné un prétexte à une guerre préventive.

La seule explication logique était aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, le message venait du Futur ! L'équipe scientifique de Kanders était déjà de cet avis, pour eux, rien n'était impossible pour la science.

Kanders parla des travaux sur les voyages dans le temps, par un certain professeur Zumo sur Caprica il y a vingt ans, on disait qu'il avait disparu un jour d'hiver en revenant de son laboratoire, qui par la suite fut la proie d'un incendie…

Pour Kanders, il était évident que quelqu'un avait poursuivi ou repris les travaux du professeur Zumo. Peut-être était-ce même le professeur en personne qui était l'auteur de ce message prophétique ?

Zembrano ne partageait pas les hypothèses de Kanders, mais elle approuvait la thèse d'un message venu du Futur, de toute façon, elle était suffisamment assise sur le règlement pour ne pas en informer les autorités, elle décida de faire parvenir une copie du dossier en haut lieu comme elle l'avait prévue.

Elle donna le dossier au _marines_ qui l'accompagnait, avec ordre de la délivrer au lieutenant Dickson.  
Elle resta un long moment songeuse, après avoir allumé une cigarette, elle avait la toux irritée. Le lieutenant Kanders retourna avec son équipe dans le laboratoire, Zembrano se trouvait dans le couloir, elle pensait, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que les Douze colonies allaient disparaitre dans vingt-neuf ans !

Tout cela la rendait nerveuse, si le message venait bien du Futur, elle avait le destin de milliards d'êtres humains entre les mains.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Elle décida de se rendre dans ses quartiers pour prendre un paquet de cigarettes, dans le même temps elle voulait se reposer un peu, en attendant le retour dans les Douze colonies, elle reçut un appel par l'interphone, le lieutenant Bowers la prévenait du départ du Viper de Lt. Dickson. Elle fut soulagée de l'apprendre.

Zembrano apprit aussi de Bowers qu'ils ne leurs restaient plus que trois bonds PRL avant d'atteindre les mondes des Douze colonies, elle n'arrivait pas à croire une telle chose, du Futur leurs parvenaient un message !

Elle se reposa sur sa couchette, fumant une cigarette qu'elle tenait dans la main droite. L'enseigne Frederikson se présenta dans ses quartiers porteurs d'un plateau, depuis que l'enseigne Martok avait quitté le bord, c'était lui qui servait les repas au commandant, Frederikson était un grand maigre au visage sec et au regard fuyant. Il posa le plateau sur le bureau du commandant et sorti.

Zembrano se leva, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, d'autant que le dîner n'était pas fameux, il s'agissait des rations F que l'on servait tous les deux jours à tous les membres de l'équipage.

C'était une espèce de bouillie nutritive concentrée, spécialement étudiée pour l'organisme humain en milieu spatial. Zembrano humecta le plat et décida qu'elle ne le mangerait pas, elle préféra prendre une douche.  
Elle déboutonna sa chemise, accrocha son étui sur le porte-manteau, la cigarette toujours vissée sur les lèvres, elle ouvrit le robinet de la douche et laissa coulé l'eau, puis elle s'assit à nouveau sur sa couchette, pensive. Comment le haut commandement réagirait à cette information ?

Il semblait que la Cassandre qui prophétisait l'holocauste de l'humanité avait tout fait pour rendre crédible son message, n'hésitant pas à détailler minutieusement le plan d'attaque des Cylons, si le haut commandement était clairvoyant il irait dans le sens de la prudence et vérifierait les moindres failles éventuelles dans le système combiné de défense des Douze colonies qui n'était pas encore centralisée.

Zembrano savait que les Cylons durant la guerre avait très souvent mis hors services l'avionique des Vipers car tributaire d'un réseau informatique connecté au battlestar, on avait changé le système en cours, mais cela prouvait que les Cylons étaient de redoutables pirates de l'informatique.

S'ils pouvaient pirater les systèmes de défenses de chaque planètes, l'hypothèse d'une attaque n'était pas à exclure, en y repensant, Zembrano se félicita d'avoir pris les devants. Quel commandant de Battlestar pourrait croire une telle histoire ? Elle, oui, mais un autre ?  
L'interphone vibra, Zembrano, répondit.

- _Madame ! Le DRADIS viens de signaler une formation inconnue d'appareils._

Elle écrasa sa cigarette, et ordonna très vite.

- Lancer un Viper en reconnaissance, s'il s'agit de Cylons, nous effectuerons un bond PRL sans engager le combat, avez-vous compris Bowers ?

_- Oui madame !_

Zembrano se leva, et reboutonna sa chemise, elle saisit son ceinturon, elle alla à son bureau, soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un apparu dans l'embrasure, Zembrano n'arrivait pas à le distingué, car étrangement, le couloir était plongé dans le noir. Mais son instinct lui dicta de sortir son pistolet de son étui.

L'inconnu s'avança, lui déconseillant de sortir son arme. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il portait la tenue de mécanicien, il tenait dans sa main droite, un pistolet muni d'un silencieux. Zembrano ne fit pas de mouvement, bien qu'elle tienne dans sa main droite l'étui avec son pistolet.

Il lui dit.

- Comme le papillon dans la fable, vous vous êtes trop approché de la flamme, je viens pour finir le travail, c'est un cadeau d'Ed Jubba. Jeter votre étui au sol.

Zembrano baissa les yeux, le piège que constituait le parquet électrifier ne lui aurait servi à rien, le colonel Rufus lui avait-on dit l'avait fait démanteler après avoir failli se faire électrocuté.

Le tueur ignorait qu'elle était gauchère et de ce fait dans la meilleure position pour sortir son pistolet de son étui qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

- Vous êtes venu me tuer ? Vous êtes un complice du docteur Suzanna ?

Il haussa les épaules, tout en s'approchant.

- J'étais là pour assurer le travail, Ed Jubba m'a payé au cas où Suzanna n'arriverait pas à vous tuer, il m'a fallu du temps, car j'étais en prison avec quelques mutins...

Puis soudain il appuya sur la gâchette, Zembrano ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, elle se baissa une fraction de seconde, évitant que le coup atteigne sa tête, mais la balle lui transperça le cou, dans son mouvement d'évitement, automatiquement elle sorti son pistolet et déchargea une rafale sur le tueur qui s'écroula.

Zembrano tomba à genou, la balle avait atteint sa carotide et son sang giclait sur le sol, elle tentait avec sa main droite d'arrêter l'hémorragie, elle ne pouvait plus parlée. Les coups de feu avaient alerté un membre d'équipage qui passait par là et il donna l'alerte.

Pendant ce temps, le Viper 2099 qui était sorti en reconnaissance donna son premier rapport à l'Artémis. - _J'ai l'un des appareils non identifiés en visuel, il ne s'agit pas d'un Raider Cylon, je vous envoie les images…_

Dans le SCC, tout le monde était en état d'alerte général signifié par une lumière rouge, le lieutenant Bowers attendait les ordres du commandant Zembrano.

L'enseigne Mallary qui avait reçu les images les compara dans la bande de données coloniales et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il fit part de sa découverte au lt. Bowers qui se tenait debout au pied du multi écran DRADIS.

- Lieutenant Bowers ! Vous ne me croirez jamais ! D'après les archives, cet appareil serait de la _Murène_de Leonis !

Bowers sursauta.

- Mais ce type d'appareils n'existe plus depuis deux siècles !

Les Murènes de Léonis étaient des petits appareils à peine plus grands qu'un Viper, ils avaient servi autrefois sur Léonis quand cette planète était encore une planète à vocation impériale.

Il redemanda à l'enseigne Mallary de revérifier, il ne croyait pas un instant que des _Murènes_de Léonis soient dans l'espace extérieur des Douze Colonies !

Il était de plus en plus nerveux, et rappela le commandant Zembrano, il eut la surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait été abattue, le docteur Monroe était en chemin. L'annonce de la nouvelle ébranla tout le monde sur le SCC, le commandant abattu ? Qu'allait-on faire sans elle au moment où ils étaient face à des vaisseaux inconnus ?

Pendant ce temps de flottement, les Murènes passèrent à l'attaque ! Ce fut le dernier message du Viper 2099, son signal disparut, il avait été détruit.

Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant Bowers cherchait une solution au problème de commandement, Zembrano n'avait plus nommé de XO depuis l'incident avec le colonel Rufus. Lui, il n'était que simple lieutenant et spécialiste des communications, il n'avait aucune expérience du commandement, le seul officier commandant qui lui vint en tête fut le colonel Rufus, il le fit chercher.

Même si Rufus n'était pas bon, il avait au moins la pratique du commandement en situation d'alerte défensive.

L'opérateur du DRADIS signala les Murènes à 5 minutes de l'Artémis, le DRADIS avait signaler 100 points, Bowers tremblait non pas de peur, mais d'énervement, en quelques minutes la situation avait totalement changé, le commandant Zembrano abattu et agonisant, l'attaque des Murènes, puis tout à coup les derniers ordres du commandant lui revinrent à l'esprit, elle lui avait ordonné un bond PRL en cas d'attaque Cylon.

Les Murènes pouvaient très bien être des appareils Cylons modifiés d'après le plan des vieux appareils de Leonis. Il se tourna vers le lieutenant Martoldi, l'officier Tactique et lui demanda d'entrer les coordonner du prochain bond PRL. Martoldi s'exécuta et s'installa derrière le pupitre. Bowers fixait l'un des écrans DRADIS. Quand il vit que le bond n'avait pas encore été effectué, il se tourna vivement vers Martoldi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ! Lui lança-t-il rouge de colère.

Martoldi hocha la tête, le système PRL ne répond plus !  
Bowers se précipita vers le pupitre et appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton enclenchant le bond PRL.  
Il était maintenant trempé de sueur, d'autant que l'opérateur DRADIS signala la nuée de Murènes à deux minutes de l'Artémis.

Martoldi n'y comprenait rien lui aussi.  
Bowers n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le système PRL ne fonctionnait plus ! Il n'était pas en panne, ni n'avait subi la moindre avarie, il était tout simplement mort !

- Les fils de pute ! Ils doivent utiliser un système capable de bloqué le système PRL à distance ! S'exclama-t-il. Nous avons trop tardé à effectuer le bond PRL merde !

C'est à ce moment que le colonel Rufus entra dans le SCC, il portait son uniforme négligemment, et demanda rapidement une évaluation de la situation, quand il compris qu'une nuée de chasseurs hostiles fondaient sur l'Artémis et que le système PRL était HS, il ordonna l'alerte défensive déjà mise en action, les batteries de défenses et les tourelles commencèrent un barrage de feu censé stoppé l'attaque ennemi.

Il reçut un appel venant des quartiers du commandant Zembrano, on lui annonça sa mort…  
Rufus encaissa le choc, bien qu'elle l'avait jetée en prison, il avait toujours respecté le commandant, héroïne de la guerre avec les Cylons, sa mort l'affecta profondément, ainsi que tous les officiers présents dans le SCC, on en oublia même la gravité de la situation, l'Artémis était sous le feu d'un ennemi inconnu sans système PRL, il allait s'engager dans son dernier combat…

**FIN DE LA QUATRIÈME ÉPOQUE**


End file.
